Blast from the Future
by The Ghostly Minion
Summary: Alternate. At the start of their second year, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and their friends meet a first year, whose presence change their lives, irrevocably and for the better. YATTFF. Several pairings, and a lot of characters.
1. 31 August, 1992

**A/N: I am thrilled that I am able to create my own universe in the reality created by JKR. I own the ideas and characters and places which are unfamiliar. Anything you recognize belongs to the Creator.**

Early in the morning, a figure silently appeared in a seldom-used third floor corridor of the Leaky Cauldron. Quickly, he placed an object on the floor which swiftly collapsed into dust. Silently drawing his wand, one waving movement, and the dust was scattered to the winds. _Houston, Tranquility Base here. The Eagle has landed. Tranquility? NOT bloody likely!_

Tom, the long-time fixture in the Cauldron looked at this young man. He saw a lad, looking to be 11 or 12 years old, with dirty blond hair, cropped to medium length. The boy's face looked open, but with a strong jaw and a longish nose. But his most striking feature were his eyes. They were large, penetrating and a startling, emerald green. _If you only looked at the eyes, he could be Harry Potter's brother. What are the odds? 'Course Harry's an only child._ Looking away from his face, Tom saw a sturdy, muscular body, that seemed to promise great physical strength a few years in the future. "Mornin' lad, here for the last day of shopping before Hogwarts?"

The boy took in the barkeep's wrinkling, kindly features before speaking. "Yes sir, my name is Keith Krukmakare, and I have a reservation for a room."

"Oh yes, your folks were by last week. Nice folk. I was sorry to hear they couldn't be here today. Well, I've got you in a third floor room, but I have to warn you, there'll be a loud group two doors down."

"It's OK. Who are they?"

Tom winced then grinned. "Lad, normally I wouldn't say. But this secret won't keep, so no harm. It will be the seven Weasleys, the parents and the five still at Hogwarts. Also their friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Keith's eyes widened. "Well, I've heard Ginny Weasley is in my year, and who doesn't know of Harry Potter. I'll meet all of them at Hogwarts. You don't have to worry that I'll break down their door to meet them."

Tom chuckled and gave Keith his key. "Didn't think I'd have to, lad.

"I'll go up and see the room, then I'll come down for breakfast." Keith went up to the room and looked at it. It would allow six to sit at the table, and there was a comfortable looking bed and a small desk. Opening the desk drawer, he emptied into it three dollhouse-sized trunks, shut the drawer and left, locking the door as he went. Returning to the pub area, he ordered a large breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon and pumpkin juice. He was hungry and made quick work of the meal. Returning to the bar, he looked up at Tom. "It is a bit after 6:00, will any of the shops be open yet?"

Tom smiled at the polite and well-spoken youngster. "Of course, this is the busiest day of the year. All the shops are open now, and Gringotts Bank never closes." Do you know how to go through the back into the Alley?"

"Yes sir, I've been told how. If I have a problem, I'll let you know. Hope to be back for lunch."

 **-KK-**

Going to the back of the pub, Keith tapped 'the magic brick' three times, gaining entry into Diagon Alley. Keith quickly walked to the bank. Once inside he approached a teller. "A good day to you, Master Goblin. May one hand be filled with gold, the other with the hearts of your enemies."

The teller gawked at the vision of this small wizard, who spoke with such courtesy. Recovering himself, he greeted the boy. "May your creditors and foes all flee at your approach! You are the most respectful wizard ever I have encountered. You are so young too! I see you will go far. How may I, the Bank and the Nation assist you?"

"You honor me far above my place. I have my vault key here, but I find I need more than simple access. Would you or a colleague have a moment to spare for the lowest of Wizards?"

"Please let me see your key, Wizard..."

"Forgive my rudeness, Great One. I am named Keith Krukmakare."

"You have no need for apologies, Wizard Krukmakare. I see your account is rather considerable. You hold good fortune in your hands. Account Master Bloodaxe is available. He manages the accounts of a number of other important depositors. You can entrust him to manage your holdings well. Allow me to escort you to his office."

The goblin ushered Keith through the door into a well-appointed office. Behind the desk sat a rather tall, imposing goblin in an impeccably tailored suit. "Good Morning, Slitnose, This is the Wizard?"

Keith interjected. "I am that, indeed, Account Master. May your hands flow with gold, and your feet ever be awash in your foes' blood! If I may take a moment of your time, it will be for the benefit my folk and the Nation."

"Wizard Krukmakare! Were it to take my whole year, your business would be very much worth the time. Slitnose, let the Nation know his name, and honor him as a wizard worthy of our respect and full courtesy!"

With that, Slitnose bowed and left. "Keith, if I might be allowed the familiarity, may all those you love dream of your smiling face, and may your adversaries' nightmares be filled with your wrath! Please tell me how I and the Nation may help you?"

"First, yes, please be free with my name and allow me to call you Bloodaxe. To begin, I understand that you monitor investments for the House of Potter?"

Bloodaxe mentally raised an eyebrow, decided this Keith would continue to surprise, but maintained his impassive expression. "It honors me to be on a first name basis with you. I am indeed entrusted to manage investments for that Ancient and Noble House."

Nodding, Keith said, "Then please see to it that one half of my vault's value is invested today in accordance with your instructions for House Potter. Thereafter, on each anniversary, I wish the profits to be used thus: 45% reinvested, 45% added to my vault, and a 10% bonus to you, for your good management."

Keith could hear Bloodaxe's jar drop. _No way on Earth that he'll allow there not to be a profit!_ "Now, for my current needs. I need to keep both galleons and pounds. Since the non-magical world will not allow someone my age to use plastic, I think an endless wallet set for 2,500 Pounds and an endless money bag set for ₲2,000, both with the standard protections will answer."

"They shall be ready in five minutes. The galleons will be in precounted bags of ₲100 and ₲200 and will be refilled when empty."

"Very good. Thank you Bloodaxe, my friend,..."

"No wizard in my lifetime has ever named a goblin 'friend', not even King Ragnok himself!" Bloodaxe, despite his vow not to be surprised by this wizard, was far too shocked to keep a straight face.

"Then it is past time to begin a new tradition, is it not? Now kindly perform an Inheritance Test upon me." The enchanted parchment and a blade were produced. Slicing his finger, Keith allowed three drops of blood to strike the parchment. The test took little time to finish, with the only sound Bloodaxe's gasp of mingled disbelief and fear.

"What **is** this!?"

"The truth"

"How can it be?"

"Do you not accept the evidence of your own eyes and the Nation's own magic?"

"No, never has this magic failed. What is it then would you have me do?"

"Make 23 copies. If I may be allowed to use my wand, I have a shrunken folder for them that I will expand, and shrink back to fit my pocket." Permission was given and Keith expanded the folder.

By the time this was all done, the wallet and moneybag had appeared on Bloodaxe's desk. Keith replaced the folder in his cloak and stowed the money carriers. Looking at the Goblin, he smiled and began to discuss his last piece of business. "Bloodaxe, I wish to establish a non-profit organization, 'The New Blood Project'. I wish you take one quarter of my holdings to start the Project's vault. Invest and manage this vault according to your previous instructions for my personal vault."

Pausing a moment, he saw, as he expected, that Bloodaxe understood and awaited further instructions. Writing on a piece of parchment, he slid it over to his manager. "These people will be here today to exchange pounds for galleons, along with their parents. The tellers need to be notified to be on the alert for people like this and ask for names. When the right people appear, please have them brought to you. You are to have a vault containing ₲500 ready with a key. Explain that they are the beneficiary of the New Blood Project and give them the details of the new account.

In the near future you will get a list of names. You will please repeat this for each name. You will need to replicate the information you give today in written form. You may use money from the Project to print attractive brochures. Start with a thousand."

Bloodaxe stirred. "This is a worthy endeavor and it pleases me to manage such. It will take a week to fully register the Project with the Ministry and the incorporation papers will be sent to you. You may expect statements for both accounts sent each month,"

Keith nodded, grinned and stood. "It is a pleasure to work with you. Bloodaxe, may your customers deliver gold to you and your enemies their lives."

"Thank you. May your loved ones rejoice and your foes lament at the completion of your goals." With that, he was ushered out of the bank.

 **-KK-**

 _Robes and uniforms, then a trunk, Potions, books and back to the Cauldron for more breakfast._ Entering the store, he was happy to see it empty. "Getting your Hogwarts things, dear?", Madam Malkin said.

"Yes I am. My list says that I need three set of work robes, one hat, one lined cloak and clasp, one pair of dragon hide gloves, protective goggles. Can I get all that here?"

"Yes, indeed you can, and everything will have your name in them too." she replied. "Let measure you now, you can come back after 2:00 for your final fitting."

"Thank you, Madame Malkin."

After 10 minutes for measurement and paying ₲10 for the clothing, Keith reemerged onto the Alley, hood back up. He checked the time, it was 7:00. Heading to Theodore's Tremendous Trunks, he entered. A tall, stocky wizard met him and offered a hand.

"Good Morning, young sir! My name is Theodore Nott and I am the proprietor. I take it you need a trunk for Hogwarts? Over here are our standard models. They will give you many years of service. In fact, many trunks we sell become the trucks our customers send their children off with when it is their time to attend Hogwarts!"

"Thank you, Mr. Nott. My Guardians, though, require me to purchase a nontraditional trunk, but I was told it is in your standard stock. As Nott led him towards the back of the store, Keith pondered, _Can't say I'm happy to patronize a DeathEater, but it is true, this family is the ultimate of British trunk makers, so the galleons are well spent. Both of us will walk away happy._ Reaching the back, Nott showed the aisles of trunks that were of even better workmanship than the standards. "What were the specifications you were given for your trunk?"

"I was told to buy a 10 level trunk, with two levels for my clothing. A third level for my class supplies and equipment. The fourth level as a full office. The fifth will be for my broom, when that is allowed, and Quidditch supplies, should I need them. The sixth and seventh shall be empty for future needs. The eighth shall be set up as a martial arts room, for both Magical and non-Magical methods. The ninth shall be a complete, one station potions lab, with room for advanced charms work and the tenth, a full library, with a study and work space.

The trunk of course needs to be expandable in the inside, external wards, allowing only me or those I designate into the trunk and the wards must be adjustable for each level. Needless to say, the Shrinking and Featherlight charms must tie into the wards."

"Hmm... Anywhere else this would be a custom order. However, you are at the Triple T and we have exactly what you need in stock. Here you are, the Power 10 model!" After paying the ₲85 price, waiting a half an hour for the modifications, spending a few more minutes with Nott, setting the wards and shrinking the trunk, he pocketed his trunk and left for Flourish and Blotts.

 **-KK-**

Keith entered the bookstore and quickly went about selecting the books he needed, including the entire series of books by Gilderoy Lockhart, some of the funniest reading going. Not so fortunately, he was grabbed by the man himself and positioned in front of a photographer for publicity photos.

"Welcome lad!", said the author in painfully fulsome tones. "I'm Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Forces Defense League and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. When you take my class at Hogwarts this year, you will face the most fearsome and dreadful creatures in Our World. But fear not, lad, with me as your mentor, you will learn to combat them, even as I have! Smile for the camera!"

Keith decided he could mix his business with some fun. "Oh Professor, I am so glad to have you as my teacher!" Keith said, bouncing up and down in 'excitement'. "Will we start by learning to cast a Patronus in our first lesson?"

Lockhart stare at the boy, slightly shocked. "Um, why would you want to..."

"But there are Dementors out there! What if one attacked me? I'd need to protect myself!" Pausing briefly, Keith went on. "And what about Basilisks?"

"Basilisks...", murmured Lockhart, now looking slightly green.

Sure! You know the legend of the Chamber of Secrets. I'll bet anything the monster that Salazar Slytherin put in there is a Basilisk! It just makes sense!" as Keith jumped up and down in excitement, "I know, after you teach us how to kill one, we can find a way into the Chamber and finish it off! It would be a nice field trip after all, and maybe you could write a book about it!"

"W-well, I don't think I have any of this in my course outlines-" Lockhart began stuttering.

Keith continued on, imploringly. "Well, but what about the Unforgivable Curses? Surely there are a few DeathEaters around still. What if one tried to kill me? I need to know how to protect myself!"

"DeathEaters ", gasped Lockhart, looking definitely green now.

"For that matter, what about Dragons? I've read they still attack us and non-Magicals too. And then when we get into our Second and Third and Fourth years, we can really get into the dangerous stuff!"

For some reason, Lockhart needed sit down for a moment and rest. That gave Keith (howling with laughter on the inside) the chance to get the rest of his school books, while some of the other people in the store gave him odd looks.

After finding the course books, he went to the mind magic section, finding a few books on Occlumency. Looking them over, he chose the two most likely titles and took all the copies.

After another few minutes and he found two deluxe editions of _Hogwarts, a History._ Bound in soft leather, gold-edged pages, two silk ribbon markers. They were just what he wanted.

Finally, after getting stationery supplies, he paid, shrunk the bags, got out his trunk, put the bags in the trunk, shrunk the trunk. and left.

Leaving Flourish and Blotts, he stopped at Bloodstone's Jewelry Shoppe, made 16 selections, paid for them, stowed them in his trunk and again was off. Stopping at the Apothecary, he bought a first-year starter's set.

So by 8:00, he sat at an outdoor cafe, and sipped a coffee. He had ordered some pastries, and places a weak Notice-Me-Not charm on himself and the table. He had pondered about a second breakfast at the Cauldron, but decided the people he wanted to catch were too important to take the chance of missing. After going through his mental list, he was glad to find that almost all the stops he had to make were done. He would have to return for his robes, but not till mid-afternoon. If he played his cards right, he might even have time for a catnap before the evening's 'festivities'.

 **-KK-**

Keith saw a brown-haired girl with two rather nervous parents dragging a trunk towards the front door of Gringotts. He swiftly walked up to the family, hearing the father muttering, "They don't even put wheels on these damned things." Before speaking, he placed a Notice-Me-Not charm around himself and the others.

"Maybe they think suffering is good for the character, or something," Keith chuckled. "I rather prefer to save my back, though. May I help you?" The father nodded.

Keith took out his trunk and tapping it twice, it resumed its original size and weight.

"That trunk is enormous!", the girl gasped.

"Yes", Keith replied. "And it cost a lot, but it is the one my guardians wanted me to buy. Yours can be like this, with the right charms." He pointed his wand down at the trunk, made a clock-wise circle and flicked the wand up, saying "Antigravitas _"._ He lifted one side of the trunk with one finger. He then said, "That is the featherweight charm." He then pointed his wand again at the trunk, drew it in a left-right line, flicked it down and said "Reducio." The trunk returned to the it was when he took it out of his pocket. "That is the shrinking charm."

Here is how you bring it back to normal" He again drew his wand left to right, but flicked it up, saying 'Engorgio'. That is the enlargement charm" Pointing the wand down at the trunk once more, he made the same circle and before, flicking the wand down this time, saying "'Gravitas'. That is the weight charm. Now would you try it with your trunk?"

The brown-haired girl followed his directions and shrunk, lightened her trunk, reversed the process, then reapplied the charms, putting the trunk in her pocket.

"One warning, the charms can also be reversed using Finite Incantatum, but don't say that with it in your pocket. It would hurt a lot." Keith's exaggerated earnestness caused the other three to erupt in laughter.

"I just bet it would!" chuckled the girl. "If you don't mind my prying, why do you need such a large trunk?"

Keith stood still for a moment. The family were startled when they saw this polite, confident boy look as though he were about to cry. "First thing, I've not given you my name. Forgive my rudeness. I am Keith Krukmakare. In truth, my trunk is none too big, it holds my entire life." Keith held up his hand, forestalling the family's exclamations of surprise and shock.

"When I arrived here today, my guardians told me I was on my own now. It is not that I was unloved by them, far from it, but all my life, I've been trained to fulfill my purpose in life. It's also why sometimes I talk as if I older than I appear. I didn't have a choice, I had to grow up fast. Please don't ask me to tell you more. I won't really be able to explain". He shrugged. "It is what it is. But I miss them and miss being part of a family already."

The girl and her parents shared a look. Belying their usual reliance on rationality, all three felt oddly drawn to Keith, in a way that felt strange, but strangely right. The three looked at each other, seemingly coming to a decision without needing discussion. "Keith", the brown-haired girl said. "We didn't introduce ourselves either. My name is Hermione Granger, this is my father, Emerson, and this is my mother, Danielle. First, you have made a friend today, if you will have my as your friend. Second, family is very important to us. We want you in our family, if only in our hearts and not by law. You would have me as your sister, besides as a friend, and a mum and dad."

Keith gulped. "I should like that very much." He was instantly engulfed in a hug that would do bears proud, and a heart-felt kiss on the cheek. She no sooner released him, when he got the same treatment from Danielle and then from Emerson. Keith gave them all a huge, joyful smile. "Thank you, I am glad to be a Granger. You better get your money, before all the good stuff is taken." None of them felt or saw the light blue glow that appeared when they hugged Keith.

They exchanged a final hug and separated, the Grangers entering the bank, Keith returning to his seat, asking that his coffee be warmed up and that he be given another pastry.

 **-KK-**

The Grangers walked into Gringotts and waited at the back of the shortest line. A few minutes later, they were speaking to the teller. "Good Morning. We would like to exchange pounds for galleons."

"Indeed. May I have your names?"

"We are the Grangers. "Is there a problem?" Emerson asked worriedly. This did not happen last year.

"Problem? Not at all! This is, in fact, a joyful day for you. Would you kindly follow me? I am taking you to Account Master Bloodaxe, who will explain everything." The Goblin led the family to an opulent office. The teller addressed the Goblin behind the desk, saying, "Account Master Bloodaxe, may I present the Granger family."

"Excellent, Toothbreaker! You may leave now and tell the others on the floor that they no longer need to ask for names." The Account Master bade them to sit and took a minute to size up the three humans before him.

" Recently, one of my clients established and endowed a non-profit organization entitled The New Blood Project. The client, who wishes to remain anonymous, gave me your name, declaring you to be the first beneficiary of the Project. There will be many others, rest assured, but I have not received that information as of yet. To begin, this is a key to a Gringotts vault in your name, Miss Granger. It has a beginning balance of ₲500."

Bloodaxe smiled inwardly as the Grangers gasped and came close to fainting. Once she regained her composure, Miss Granger looked at Bloodaxe with shock on her face.

"But-but Master Bloodaxe, that is enough to-to..."

"Pay for supplies for the rest of your Hogwarts education and leave a balance, if you are frugal." Bloodaxe noted. He looked at the Granger father. "Mr. Granger, how many Pounds do you seek to exchange?"

"£1,000, Master Bloodaxe. We thought it would be enough her supplies, a few extras and enough left over in case she needs money during the school term" Emerson had regained his wits, just in time. He noticed that Bloodaxe looked as if he was in digestive distress, but considering his jovial mode throughout, he suspected this was a Goblin smile or grin.

His suspicions were confirmed when Bloodaxe said, "One of the benefits from a Gringotts vault is that the there is a reduced exchange rate of £3 to a Galleon. If you exchange, you will receive 333 ₲, 5 € and 3 ₭ in return."

"Account Master Bloodaxe," said Danielle Granger, speaking for the first time, "For us, Christmas Day and our Birthdays seem to have come all together today. We will indeed exchange and deposit our £1,000 and use them today with Hermione's vault key. I hesitate to ask, but are there other benefits to a Gringotts account?"

"I see that Miss Granger's brains come from both sides of her family! Mrs. Granger, there are indeed, but none we need concern ourselves with today. Later next month, Miss Granger will receive a full information packet, once we've finished printing it. It will be sent out in two or three weeks. I can arrange a copy to be sent to you directly too. Receiving the elder Grangers' address, Bloodaxe escorted them back into the Alley.

 **-KK-**

At about noon, Keith saw the two deep strawberry blond heads of hair for which he'd waited. Rising, he swiftly cut off the two he hoped to speak with. "Pardon me, are you Madame Bones, head of the DMLE?" While the girl with her looked at him with wide eyes, Madame Bones narrowed her eyes fractionally and gave a slight nod.

"Madame Bones, Miss Bones, I have been waiting over at the table yonder hoping to spot you. If you would, please come over and sit with me for a moment. I don't want to have this conversation in the middle of the street."

Madam Bones stared down incredulously at this obviously first year wizard. "Why ought my niece and I wish to speak to you anywhere?"

Keith gazed intently into her eyes. "I suspect that Harry Potter's safety might be a matter for mutual concern."

Now both pairs of eyes widened. The older witch's wand appeared as if out of thin air, pointing at the youngster. "Very well. Let us go over to the table, without any sudden movements."

Keith led the way back to his table, pulling out the chairs to seat Miss Bones, then Madam Bones. Returning to his seat, he asked if they would like refreshments. After being thanked but told no, he sipped hurriedly at his coffee.

"First, Miss Bones, may I have your name? I don't want to talk about you like you aren't there."

"I'm Susan. Thank you for your courtesy. A lot of my auntie's friends show less respect than do you."

"You are very welcome, Susan. Before I go farther, Madam Bones, you must keep your wand on me. It is your obligation to kill me should you feel threatened in any manner, either for yourself or for your niece. For what is worth, I forgive you any action you might take."

Glaring at the young man, Madam Bones noted, "Child, there are other things besides killing..."

Interrupting, Keith spoke intently. "No, there are not. I've been prepared very well by my guardians. Legilimency will not work and my defenses will actually harm the Legilimens. I could drink Veritaserum by the liter without any effect. The Imperius and Cruciatus curses slide right off me. Threats on a third party won't sway me. No torture or 'truth serums' as applied by non-Magical governments will affect me either. So all you have left is death."

Both aunt and niece looked at him, shocked. "My name is Keith Krukmakare. I mean no harm to either of you, quite the reverse. When we get somewhere where it is private, I will swear a binding oath to that effect. Furthermore, I trust you both with my life, my secrets, as far as I can divulge them. Please do not protest, I am told my judgment of character is excellent.

This morning, less than two hours ago, I heard someone, something speaking. The language I heard was English, whoever it was, was sentient, but did not sound human to me, for some reason. I did not see the speaker, to the best of my knowledge. I heard this: 'Harry Potter has come to go to Hogwarts, despite Dobby's warnings. But Harry Potter still will try. Dobby must save Harry Potter. Dobby will stop Harry Potter.' "

Crickets. Both witches stared at him, with horrified eyes. _Have I chosen wrongly? Are they not up to the Task? If they aren't, then my plans are shattered. Their help is almost indispensable to me._ "Hello, Krukmakare to the Boneses? Can't do this alone. I need your help."

The elder witch shock her head and rejoined the conversation. "Mr. Krukmakare, pardon me. Even with my experience, this news is terrible on so many levels, it took me a moment to work through it. Susan, are you all right?"

The younger witch shook her head, a tear flowing down her cheek. "I know what was said about what Harry went through last year. I hoped it was exaggerated..."

"Susan, if anything, it was downplayed.", interjected Keith. "But you now know why I sought you. If I hadn't found you soon, I would have sent you an owl. I was almost certain that you would came here today to buy supplies for Susan."

"Could you please meet me at 5:30 or 6:00 pm at the Cauldron? I will escort you to my rooms, which has a table. We will dine, take counsel and then seek Harry, who will be two doors down from us, according to Tom."

A moment's silence, before Madam Bones said, "6:00. We agree."

"Very good, farewell until then." With that, the three left.

 **-KK-**

After he saw that the Boneses were heading to Flourish and Blotts, he headed to the offices of The Daily Prophet. Upon entering, he asked for Rita Skeeter's office. When he was brought to her office, Keith found a woman in her 40s, with curly blond hair, a bit overblown. _Lovely Rita, Skeeter maid..._ thought Keith. He came in, and shook her hand.

"Ms Skeeter, this is a pleasure. I've rarely seen anyone inflict blunt trauma with words with such style."

Rita scanned the face of this lad. "Thank you..?"

"Keith Krukmakare. I think we can come to a mutually beneficial business relationship. I have a memory to show you, from this morning, which will be of interest to you."

Keith placed his memory with Lockhart into the Pensieve, and awaited her return. Rita literally bounced out of the Pensieve.

"This is worth a headline Wednesday!"

"Or perhaps Thursday, Ms Skeeter."

"Oh, is here more?"

"I would certainly hope so. Let me put my cards on the table, Rita. I've read a fair amount of his books and why they aren't listed as fiction is beyond me. Personally, I fear I'll finish the year knowing less about the subject than I do now! I think a good investigative reporter can make all sorts of noise, of the right kind. So do you think you want the story?"

Rita now had a suspicious look in her eyes. "This is far too good to be true. What is your game, Krukmakare and what do you get from this?"

Keith skewered Skeeter with his gaze. "I hoped you would ask this question. I need to say first that you'll likely never know the full story, and that ignorance in this case is truly in your best interest. There are people, very near and dear to me, whose lives will be damaged permanently without my help. You can help me protect them. So what will it be, Rita? Work with me, or not".

"Krukmakare, I won't lie. I don't buy everything you've said. But, even if one percent is true, this is too big an opportunity to pass up. So yes, I will work with you."

"Thank you. I believe in your talents. I believe you can be a tremendous ally. Now to the specifics. I will keep you informed about doings at Hogwarts and, as long as your stories are factual, and unembellished, I'll be happy."

" However, you must clear any story regarding Harry Potter, or his friends with me. I'll let you know if and when the story can run. I'll make sure you are not mislead by anyone. You might even end up as his insider, IF you play your cards right. No guarantees, but it may happen. Do we have a deal?"

Rita looked as if a lifetime of Christmases had come early. "We have a deal. How do we keep in touch?"

"You can owl me for the time being. We'll use the name 'Veronica'. Set up a box here under that name and that will work for now."

Rita smiled broadly and offered him her hand. "Sounds good, partner. Soon then."

Keith shook her hand, then made his way back into Diagon Ally, feeling slightly unclean. _Well, she's better off to me as an ally than as an enemy._ The seeming eternity with Rita lasted only about 25 minutes.

Entering Malkin's, Keith found that the robes were ready and needed no adjustment. Within ten minutes Keith was back at the Leaky Cauldron. After having a leisurely lunch, he had a quiet word with Tom, Then he went up to his room, shortly after 1:30, to get ready for his evening engagements.

 **-KK-**

He re-expanded his trunk. He returned the 'doll furniture' to his pockets, then opened his trunk to the bottom level. Once inside the empty library, he removed one of the shrunken trunks, expanded it, then waved his wand. Immediately, books flew out of the trunks and shelved themselves. After five minutes, the trunk was emptied and Keith made another gesture that activated the Library's indexing functions. On the desk he left a piece of parchment and a series of shrunken boxes taken from the open trunk, which he shrunk and lightened, placing them in his other pocket.

Leaving the library, he shut that level of the trunk and opened the next level. He removed another trunk, canceled the charms and opened it, removing yet another shrunken trunk. Re-expanding that trunk, a wave of his wand lined the potions station's shelves with standard to mastery level potions ingredients, all in stasis. From a bag he brought with him, he placed the jewelry he'd bought on the Enchanter's table. He shrunk the trunks he expanded and put them in his pocket.

Moving along to the next level, the martial arts training room, he expanded the two trunks again. Waving his wand, he added a dozen practice dummies to those Nott had supplied. Another flick and a number of swords, shields, battle axes, spears and more obscure weapons lined the walls. He shrank the trunks.

Entering the Seventh level, Keith removed and arranged 'doll furniture' from the third trunk, cast Finite Incantatum and the furniture expanded, becoming a comfortable bedroom. There were two oddly old fashioned mechanical alarm clocks. Pocketing one, he reduced and lightened the trunk, put it in the same pocket as the first and left for the fifth level.

In the fifth level, Keith restored the Firebolt, and Quidditch supplies his guardians bought him, along with other sporting equipment he doubted had much been seen in the Wizarding world from the third trunk and stored them.

Skipping the fourth level, Keith opened the third level and packed the school supplies he had bought that day. Then opening the second level, he packed all the hangable clothing in the armoire, Finally, he opened the top compartment and restoring the last of his trunks, he incanted Packio and the clothing flew from the last trunk into the compartment. He closed the big trunk and ensured the warding was active. Placing the other trunks he had used into his last trunk, reducing that and pocketing it, he checked his watch. It was 3:30.

He went down to the pub, making sure he locked the room, first with the key,then with a locking spell. On entering the common room, he ordered a butterbeer and a light snack. Within 15 minutes, he was back into his room.

Securing the door again, Keith opened and entered the ninth level, closing the door. A few minutes later, he climbed out of the trunk and entered the fourth level, closing the trunk. After another few minutes, he reemerged. After he put a sheet of parchment, a quill and an ink pot on the bedside table, he checked his watch and wound and set the alarm clock.

Opening the seventh level, he entered and closed the trunk. Once inside the cozy bedroom, he wound and set the time and the alarm. Removing his cloak, shoes, pants and shirt, he snuggled under the sheet and murmured a couple of spells, enveloping him in darkness.

Too soon, it seemed to him, the alarm sounded. He lit the room, made the bed and collected his clothing, leaving the trunk. His used clothing he placed into the hamper provided, then went into the bath and took a quick shower. Once dried, Keith opened the top compartment, selected clothing and dressed. He then invoked the trunk's warding, Checking his watch, he saw he was spot on time, it was 5:45. Leaving, he went into the pub and sat, waiting for his guests.

 **-KK-**

At 5:55, he spotted the Boneses entering. They had sensibly worn cloaks with the hoods up. Keith rose and said, "I see two lovely witches out for a night's amusement. Might I entice you both to my room for an evening's entertainment?"

Giggles from Susan. "You know that sounds incredibly corny."

"Of course, Susan, but later on, humor might be hard to find. So, I wanted a laugh now. Will you two come up with me?"

"Of course, Mr. Krukmakare, Please lead the way". Director Bones' tone was mixed, both amusement and wariness in her voice.

Keith took them by the back way to his floor. He peeked into the corridor. "It's clear for now". Leading them to the room, they entered without incident. Once they entered, Madam Bones placed silencing and privacy charms.

"May I take your cloaks?" Keith said, as he took the cloaks and hung them on a rack. Returning, he seated them at the table, pulled his chair close to the wall, sitting the chair. Raising both hands in the air, he commented, "We'll now complete the business at the cafe. Madam Bones, please draw and aim your wand at me. Are you ready to fulfill your obligation by killing me at any sign of things being amiss?"

"Yes.", she replied.

"Do you wish to see my face while I make my oaths, or would you prefer that I face away from you? Both options have their pluses and minuses."

After considering for a moment, Director Bones gave him his instructions. "I want to be able to look you in the eye, Mr. Krukmakare. Kindly face me".

"May I take my wand so I might swear my oath?" he spoke in a quiet, but clear voice,

Receiving a nod, he produced his wand, holding to the ceiling. "I, Keith Krukmakare, swear upon my life and magic and soul that I intend to do no harm to Susan Amelia Bones, neither by action nor by inaction. My whole purpose is to protect Susan, physically, emotionally and in all other ways. I will never fail to do this, even at the cost of my life. My oath shall last my entire life, or until such time as Susan Amelia Bones releases me from my obligation. As I have said it, so mote it be!" And at that, a blinding light filled the room. Next, he addressed the older witch.

" I, Keith Krukmakare, swear upon my life and magic and soul that I intend to do no harm to Amelia Susan Bones, neither by action nor by inaction. When I am in her presence, my purpose is to protect Amelia, physically, emotionally and in all other ways. I will never fail to do this, even at the cost of my life. My oath shall last my entire life, or until Amelia Susan Bones releases me from my obligation. As I have said it, so mote it be!" Another blinding light illumined the room.

"Keith, may I call you that?" Keith nodded. "After your oaths, I hardly feel a formal address suits, when we are by ourselves, so please call me Amelia. Your oaths are different than those I have heard or made. Can you explain it to us?"

"Certainly, Amelia. Susan, may I use you first name too, when it's just us?" After Susan nodded, Keith went on. I made my oaths on my magic, really not so important to me, on my life, much more important to me and on my soul, the most important to me. If I fail, not only will I die, but I will go to Hell and never will I see you or have fellowship with you again." The witches stared at him and Keith couldn't tell if they were impressed or horrified or just thought he was crazy.

"My oaths are in different forms, since I won't be near you, Amelia, but I will be near to Susan. Also my gut told me that I should make Susan's oath in that way. Finally, there may come a time when either of you will wish me to be no longer bound, so you will have the choice. Please, though, don't release me right away. I feel in my heart you both will need me."

"I think we can accept this for now. But what do you need now from us?" murmured Susan. A glance at Amelia showed she agreed with her niece.

"I wish that you would swear that nothing said here tonight will be repeated, except with my permission and in my presence." Both witches made their oaths. "Now, I took the liberty of asking Tom to send up your favorite meals, they should here in a minute. Please feel free to use my bathroom to freshen up."

 **-KK-**

A minute later, there was a knock at the door and the waiters came in with three large meals. For a space, the three ate in silence. In twenty or thirty minutes they finished and had the plates removed. Amelia then renewed the privacy charms. Keith bought out the parchment quill and ink-pot, incanted "Reproducio" and each had copies of the parchment quill and ink.

After reading the parchment, Amelia began. "Keith, this is an impressive bit of analysis. I think there should be one person to act as secretary, so we may have a complete analysis and proposed plan of action. Would you do that?" Keith nodded and Amelia continued. "I spoke to some of my staff and we think it was a House Elf you heard."

"Do we know whose elf it is?", asked Keith.

"No Keith. Elves are very much bound to their places and families. We can't even be sure if 'Dobby" is a real name."

Keith grumbled, "So, we've got to go to other plans already. We simply can't contact 'Dobby's' master and have him shut off at the source. Plan 1 shot down already."

Amelia replied. "I hadn't thought he was in much danger until I read your thoughts. I agree this 'Dobby' seems to think he must protect Harry from returning to school. He seems to feel that he has Harry's safety at heart. My gut feeling is he might make Harry uncomfortable or embarrassed, but unharmed at least at the start. Although your idea that 'Dobby' might hold him somewhere, or put him in a coma, or mentally incapacitate him frightens me."

Susan spoke. "If this is true, how can we protect him? He's in as much danger inside Hogwarts as he is here."

He smiled reassuringly at Susan. "This is the ₲64,000 question. Madam Bones, may we have your thoughts?"

"My first thought is that we need traces on him and be ready to move at a second's notice. It is hardly an ideal solution, but I can think of nothing better right now."

"My thoughts are along the same lines. Susan?"

"This sounds good to me too. Auntie, can you cast a DMLE level trace, without alerting the Ministry?"

Amelia considered. "Yes, but that will take a few days to set up. For now, I can place a very powerful personal trace. I think that the three of us should be alerted, if he is taken."

"Is there a way to get to him quickly, should he be taken?" Keith's worry was clear in his voice.

Amelia was quick to reassure both Keith and Susan. "We use Portkeys, DMLE Portkeys. They will take us anywhere Harry is taken, even into Hogwarts, or the Ministry."

"That sounds OK, Amelia". Keith's voice was thoughtful. "Once we catch up, I suppose it then is a matter of improvise, adapt and overcome. Clearly, we can't leave anyone behind."

"Right you are there, Keith", Amelia emphatically agreed. The three of us will have Portkeys and you will have to follow my lead. A second tap of the Portkey brings us to the gates of Hogwarts"

Keith thought a bit. "A good idea, Amelia, but I think we should include Mr. Weasley and Hermione Granger in on this as well. I think we need someone in Gryffindor and I think Mr. Weasley would be motivated. He's also a Ministry wizard and we might need the experience and the firepower."

Amelia looked at Keith wonderingly. "Keith, why not Ron Weasley? He and Harry are best friends, I hear."

With a wide grin, the lad looked to Susan. "Susan, who is more likely to keep this important a secret, and be useful in a fight, Ron or Hermione?"

Susan giggled. "There's no competition. It would be Hermione, hands down! Both according to you fought alongside Harry last year, but Ron is too impulsive, he might panic, he'd be sure to say or do something wrong before he'd know it was wrong. Hermione is an old, careful soul in most things. She is in fact a lot like you, Keith."

He smiled broadly. "You've given me an enormous compliment. Thank you Susan."

"Amelia, what are your thoughts regarding Mr. Weasley?"

"Keith, Arthur Weasley is looked down upon by some for his interest in non-magicals and his defense of their rights. But he is a stalwart man, he fought in the last war and he'll be on Harry's side unreservedly. We must have a Weasley adult on board, and I have the same reservations about Molly as you have about Ron."

"Then it sounds as if we've a plan. Agreed?" Both concurred. "Good, well it is 7:45. Then we have our meeting at 8:00 and can get to bed at a reasonable hour. "Then there is one piece of business to finish up." Keith opened level 2 of his trunk. "Amelia, how good are Susan's mental shields?"

Susan turned red and Amelia smiled. "Her shields against passive Occlumency are fine, but she needs work on active Occlumency."

"OK, those can be improved" Keith gave her a necklace. "But for now, Susan, would you put this on and not take it off until we get your shields up to par? This is enchanted and will keep you safe from all mental attacks. Susan put the necklace - which then vanished from view - on and thanked him.

Turning his attention back to Amelia, he quarried, "I'm sure I've no need to ask, but yours?"

"Very strong, I train regularly with the head of the Department of Mysteries and get Es every time. I know what you said, but may I test your defenses?" Keith nodded. Amelia made no headway at all on his shields.

"They're impenetrable, but why I was not harmed?" "I could not knowingly break my vow, Amelia. T'would be an abrupt end to our time here if I were a corpse. So I dialed down to about 10% of my regular level." He and Susan caught Amelia when she staggered drunkenly a step or two.

Amelia looked at him. Keith asked, "OK now?"

Amelia shakily replied. "Yes, but are you really that powerful?"

"Indeed I am, I'd never lie to you or Susan. Everyone in whom we confide needs good shields."

Amelia gave Keith a hard look. "You are full of surprises, with your own defenses and these enchanted necklaces. Someday, I will look forward to having a long chat with you and unraveling these mysteries that seem to float about you."

Keith laughed at her statement. "That talk will have to come later than sooner. For now, all I can offer is that I'm a riddle wrapped in a mystery, wrapped in an enigma".

"But for now, back to business. Please look at these books and give me your opinions."

Amelia glanced at the titles. "These are both good books, but there are titles at DMLE that are as good."

Keith asked, "Can you get a dozen copies of each of those books to me? I'll give people their choice of book or books to study. I may need your help in teaching this, I need to get started soon, the real issues have to be addressed by mid-October at the latest."

Amelia nodded reassuringly. "I can do that, Keith."

 **-KK-**

"OK, Showtime! Susan, please go two doors further down on our side and invite in our guests. Using your aunt's name would be best."

The door opened and Harry, Hermione and Arthur Weasley came in. Both Amelia and Keith rose to their feet.

Arthur said, "Good evening, Director, what's seems to be the matter? I know Susan, of course, but who..."

"Keith!" shouted Hermione in astonishment and a bit of fear.

"A moment, Miss Granger, and things will become clear", said Madam Bones. "First I need to ward this room."

After the Privacy and Security charms came up, Keith spoke. "Hello, Mr. Weasley, hello, Harry, I am glad to meet you. I'm Keith Krukmakare and I start Hogwarts tomorrow in my first year. I met Hermione and her parents this morning. Hermione, some things came up this afternoon, which is why I'm seeing you tonight and not tomorrow as I expected.

"Madam Bones, Mr. Weasley, please draw your wands and aim them at me. Should either of you feel any concern, you are obligated to kill me. For what it is worth, I forgive you both of any actions you may take tonight." Keith then sat in the chair by the fire, facing the others, hands in the air.

"Now I will take hold of my wand, on Madam Bones' command." "Keith, you may do so now." Keith complied. Then he made the same oaths to Harry and Hermione that he had to Susan and to Mr. Weasley the same he made to Amelia.

"I have sworn the same oaths to the Director and to Miss Bones. I now must request an oath in return, saying that nothing that goes on here may be spoken to a third party without my consent and presence. Both the Director and her niece have sworn this oath." The others complied immediately.

"Now we can begin. Harry, have you told anyone about 'Dobby'?"

Harry paled. "How do you know..."

"How I know is not germane, Harry, just that I do know. Would you please tell us all now?"

With no other option, Harry told of his encounter earlier in the summer at Privet Drive. All were horrified.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us sooner? We could have had a plan by now!" Madam Bones cut Hermione off.

"Miss Granger, we do have a plan in mind. However, Keith has important additional information. Keith, if you please?"

Keith reproduce a copy of his notes in front of each of them. "Please read these notes and then we can talk."

 _ **Project 'Dobby':**_

 _ **Catalyst**_ : _**Keith Krukmakare testimony: "The language was English, whoever it was, was sentient, but did not sound human, for some reason. I did not see the speaker, to the best of my knowledge. 'Harry Potter has come to go to Hogwarts, despite Dobby's warnings. But Harry Potter still will try. Dobby must save Harry Potter. Dobby will stop Harry Potter.' "**_

 _ **Analysis: As submitted by Director Bones, 'Dobby' is most likely a House Elf. We believe that Harry's safety is paramount to 'Dobby', but not necessarily the quality of his life. If Harry is imprisoned, or too physically injured to go to school or is mentally or magically incapacitation, 'Dobby' will feel he has succeeded.**_

 _ **We hypothesize that 'Dobby' will want to do as little harm to Harry as possible. The clear choke point is Gate 9 3/4 at Kings Cross. Deny that to Harry and he doesn't go to Hogwarts, at least temporarily. We posit that owing to the differences in Elven and Human magic, that 'Dobby' will be confident that we will be without any preparations in place, so the advantage lies with him. Therefore, we conclude 'Dobby' will only be ready to prevent Harry access to the Hogwarts Express.**_

 _ **Given the above as a working hypothesis, we propose to attach a strong trace to Harry. The trace will be linked to Portkeys held by the Director, Mr. Arthur Weasley, Keith Krukmakare, Susan Bones and Hermione Granger. The Portkeys are activated by a single tap of a wand. If all goes as planned, one of us will grab Harry and all will tap their Portkeys again, bringing us to the gates of Hogwarts. If there are any problem, the children will continue to try to get away, but will obey any orders from Mr. Weasley of Director Bones. This is the reactive phase of our plan.**_

 _ **The proactive phase of our plan calls for us to meet tomorrow at 9:00. We exit on the non-Magical side and take a taxi to King's Cross. At about 9:30 or a bit later, Harry tries to go through to Platform 9 3/4. If he fails, Director Bones will call out "Zebra". We immediately gather around her, holding on. She will activate her Portkey to bring us to the gates of Hogwarts.**_

 _ **If our analysis is correct, 'Dobby' will have no backup plan, so we should get in before he can act again. Once on the castle grounds, our options for keeping Harry safe will increase and buy us enough time to ensure his safety until we can sort out 'Dobby' for good.**_

 _ **Director DMLE Amelia Bones, Miss Susan Bones, Mr. Keith Krukmakare (Secretary)**_

After giving everyone ample time to read and consider their analysis and plan for action, Amelia looked around at the others, particularly the three newcomers. "Thoughts, anyone?"

Hermione responded, musingly. "Your reasoning is brilliant. I wish I could find something off about the plans so I could contribute. Could we meet tomorrow at 8:30? That would give us time if any of us have a brainstorm."

Amelia smiled at the young witch's earnestness. "I think that is a good idea, Hermione. Make it so".

Susan piped up with the question she'd been wanting to ask Keith since she'd first entered his rooms. Keith, I just have to ask you whyever would you need such a gigantic trunk?"

Susan's query left silence in its wake. The adults were too shocked at the artlessness of the question to rebuke her. Harry just looked confused. But Keith and Hermione both looked as if they both were about to cry. Keith patted Hermione's shoulder, shook himself and addressed the others.

"I started today never expecting to tell this to anyone and now I feel I have to tell you four as well. Hermione and her family have heard this, now you. First, Finite Incantatum! I've released you from your oaths. I simply ask you not to speak of this to anyone else." He got their affirmations.

"When I met the Grangers this morning, they oddly enough asked the same question you did, Susan, why my trunk's is so large. This was my answer: In truth, my trunk is none too big, it holds my entire life." Keith held up his hand, forestalling the others' exclamations of surprise and shock. "When I arrived here today, my guardians told me I was on my own now. It is not that I was unloved, far from it, but all my life, I've been trained to fulfill my purpose in life. It's also why sometimes I talk as if I older than I appear. I didn't have a choice, I had to grow up fast. Please don't ask me to tell you more. I won't really be able to explain. It is what it is. But I miss them and missed being part of a family already.

The Grangers then 'adopted' me. In my heart, I now have a sister, a mum and a dad. In theirs, they have a brother and son. I will never give this answer again. I really don't need to."

The silence, thick enough to be sliceable, went on for a minute or two. Susan looked at her Aunt, received a nod and finally broke the silence. "Keith, will you be my younger brother?", She asked, grinning widely.

"That would make me very happy, Susan." And with that the two hugged and kissed each other's cheek.

"Krukmakare, a handshake won't do it for greeting my kid brother!" Harry exclaimed, giving Keith a big hug.

"Good by me, Harry, just don't expect me to shop for gifts for the Dursleys!" Both boys shuddered and then grinned.

Amelia's Auror's ears pricked at that but she decided this day had had too much already for her to go into this new issue now. It could wait. "You don't expect my niece's brother doesn't have an Auntie too, do you?"

"Not at all, Auntie Amelia!" And Amelia hugged and kissed Keith, then Harry, then Hermione. In the happy confusion, blue glows were missed.

While getting hugged and kissed, Harry had a revelation. He'd only the shakiest idea of what love was, certainly he'd no firsthand experience of the emotion. But now, he thought that just maybe the feelings he'd felt in observing the others and felt himself just now were the feelings others called 'love'. He would have to think about it and maybe talk to the others, too.

Keith then turned towards Arthur Weasley. "Mr. Weasley, I know you would make the same offer, but we can't now. Your family is large, nine of you, right? I'd need to meet and know them all enough to trust them as family. Maybe one day, just not now."

Arthur looked sad, but nodded. "You are wise, Keith. I can leave it like that". Advancing, he shook Keith hand.

"Well Director, we need to get back. We'll see you all here at 8:30." And with that, Arthur, Harry and Hermione left for their suite.

After they left, Keith asked the Boneses to stay a minute.

"Amelia, Susan thank you from the bottom of my heart. Without your help, none of this would be possible." He hugged each witch and kissed their cheeks, murmuring, "Thank you", over and over again. "Shall we meet here at 7:30 for breakfast? I am sorry to make you both go hither and yon like this."

Amelia laughed. "The Ministry keep rooms and suites here for times like these. Susan and I are in a suite, so it is no bother at all. We'll come by at 7:30." And they left. After they left, he dressed for bed, set his alarm clock for 6:00, then fell asleep, dreaming of Harry, Hermione, the Grangers and the Bones.

 **A/N: As always, a tip of the keyboard for my BetaAlix33, who's earned the kudos if I've earned any and none of the brickbats.**

 **This is my big, 'original' story, which will be full of odd actions and clichés. Still, I hope it will be different enough that you'll like it. Unfortunately, don't expect frequent updates, since chapter will be 7K words long at least.**

 **Story recommendation: _Recursion_ , by erbkaiser. Sometimes the important lessons require repetition to learn.**

 **Please check out my profile, there is often a poll up and your input is valued.**

 **Once more, Thanks to all you who read my efforts. Visitors, hits, reviews, follows, favorites, C2s are my only payment. Believe me, they make me feel rich!**

 **Posted 05/23/15  
** **Reposted: 01/22/2016  
Words: 1** **0,097**


	2. 1 September, 1992

**A/N: I am thrilled that I am able to create my own universe in the reality created by JKR. I own the ideas and characters and places which are unfamiliar. Anything you recognize belongs to the Creator.**

 **With the posting of the fourth chapter soon, I am also reposting newly betaed redos of the first three chapters too. There will be improvements in those chapters, though the overall story is not changed, they are definitely more readable.**

The alarm clock woke Keith from his unexpectedly refreshing sleep at 6:00 am.

 _No pre-battle jitters last night. Guess I got rid of them yesterday, at least for now. H_ e arose, bathed, got dressed and checked to see that all his belongings were packed. Finding that all was in order, he headed downstairs.

As he ambled into the bar he spotted Tom. _Good Merlin, when does he sleep?_ "So, how does September 1st look in the Alley?" He asked the amiable barkeep.

Tom shrugged and smiled. "Like a double-edged sword. Until around 10:00-10:30 it'll be even busier than yesterday, after that pretty it will probably be pretty dead."

"Tom, I think I'll take a look-see, then I'll be back for my first breakfast."

"First breakfast?"

"Yes, I've a feeling that today, I'm going to need all the breakfasts I can get."

Keith immediately saw the truth in Tom's words. The Alley was practically cheek to jowl with witches and wizards. Still, he felt he needed to stretch his legs, so he made his way down to the end of the Alley and back, stopping at Flourish and Blotts to check if they had replaced the copies of the Occlumency books. Seeing that they had, he bought them out again. Returning to the Cauldron, Keith sat at a table and ordered a breakfast pastry and coffee. After eating, he returned to his room.

At 7:30 the Boneses knocked on his door. "Good morning, Director, Susan. You both look well, I trust you had a restful evening?"

Madame Bones looked at him, a trifle weary. "No, I'm afraid we were a bit too wound up to get much rest last night. How about you?"

"I slept quite well actually, better than I expected in fact, all things considered."

As they talked, Keith had ushered them to his room.

 **-KK-**

At 8:30 Harry, Hermione and Mr. Weasley knocked on the door. Keith invited them in, giving both Harry and Hermione a 'Hermione hug'. Once again the faint blue glow went unnoticed. "Come in, Harry, Hermione and Mr. Weasley. I notice that Harry's trunk must have been shrunk and lightened. Thank you for showing him those charms, Hermione. Will you be using them with your family, Mr. Weasley? That would simplify things with your crew."

"Indeed we have, Keith. Thank you for teaching it to Hermione."

Keith looked thoughtful. "You know, those charms are not that difficult. I don't know why they aren't used more. Director, Mr. Weasley, do you have any ideas?"

Both of the adults pondered the question. "The only reason I can imagine would be that if you have your trunk shrunk and in your pocket, the house elves at Hogwarts can't bring them in and inventory them. It may be that a level of control over students is lost if these charms are widely known. This is just a guess, though." Having said that, Amelia continued to look pensive. "Just another mystery to solve, but at a later time."

While Keith and the adults were talking, Harry had his first real chance to look at Keith and the two Bones females. Looking at Keith, he saw someone well-built and about six inches taller than he and about three inches taller than Hermione. But the feature that blew Harry away was his eyes. The exact same eyes that looked back at him in a mirror. The precise shade, shape, cant, EVERYTHING. Could he be some lost branch of the Evans family? Blood relative? Harry decided, for his own peace of mind, to leave these questions for another day.

Shakily, Harry turned his attention to Susan and her Aunt Amelia. He saw a pair that could be mother and daughter. Amelia looked to be a few years older than his parents. She had strong and intelligent features, dark brown eyes and pale complexion. Her hair was a deep dark strawberry blond, verging on red. It was both striking and beautiful. Harry sensed a slim, athletic figure, one that could be easily confused with a dancer's. She had obvious strength, and he could tell she knew how to take care of herself, with or without magic. Susan looked as though she were a clone of her aunt.

Harry heard the others as they finished speaking. "…Ok, It's 9 am now. We'll leave on the non-magicaal side and be at the platform by 9:30. We'll try one time and if it doesn't work we go to plan 'Zebra'. Once we arrive at Hogwarts Harry will be safe, well safer."

Keith walked up to Harry. "What are you doing about Hedwig?"

Harry paled slightly, "How did you know about her?"

"Magic." Keith said simply, earning a playful punch on his arm.

"For your information nosy, I let her fly to Hogwarts."

"Just wanted to know, it's for the best that she's free."

 **-KK-**

Even after the morning rush hour, King's Cross was busy. After five minutes, they reached the wall separating Platforms 9 and 10. Watching the others, Amelia ordered "Go, Harry!"

Harry walked briskly, arms crossed. When he reached the entrance, he hit the stanchion and looked to Amelia, avoiding the odd looks of those nearby.

"So we know", murmured Amelia. "Zebra!" With that, the other four converged on Amelia who produced the Portkey. "Come with me." Finding a relatively secluded spot, she cast a Notice-Me-Not charm. "Go!" She said and the five were gone.

For the first time, Harry and Hermione felt the 'hooked around the navel and pulled' feeling of a Portkey. After the brief disorientation passed, they found themselves at the gates of Hogwarts. Amelia shook sent her Patronus towards the castle.

"We'll get a response soon. For anyone wondering, the code word was left deliberately vague to confuse 'Dobby'. Of course he hasn't made a further move, but I'd like Miss Granger to hold onto Mr. Potter until we get stronger protection in place." Hermione hooked her left arm around Harry's waist, her wand out and showing the faintest of blushes on her face.

A moment later they saw the figure of the half-giant groundskeeper approach. "Madam Bones, good to see you. Been a while. Headmaster is awaiting you in his office. No password. All right, Harry, Hermione, Susan? You got here a bit early, didn't you? Who's this?"

Harry grinned at the sight of his gigantic friend. "Hagrid, this is Keith Krukmakare. He's a first year. He's with us because he learned I might have trouble getting to school. Turned out he was right."

Hagrid beamed at the newcomer. "Well, Keith, any friend of this lot's all right in my book!"

Keith endured Hagrid's handshake and pat on the back. "It is good to meet you too, Hagrid."

 **-KK-**

As they entered the Entrance Hall they were met by a Witch in emerald green robes. "Madam Bones, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Bones and Mr...er Krukmakare, please follow me to the conference room." They followed the witch to a wall next to a gargoyle guarding a staircase. She then said "Gummy Bears" and the wall retracted to show a large room with several others already seated.

They saw a large oval table, with a dozen comfortable looking chairs. Seated at the table were five people. The wizard seated in the middle rose and said, "Madam Bones, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Bones, Mr. Krukmakare, please be seated. Minerva, if you would?"

While the children sat themselves next to Madam Bones, the tall witch closed the door, then sat on the right of the wizard who spoke.

The wizard then continued. He looked a lot like the Merlin from _T_ _he Sword and The Stone_. "We are meeting here to discover what transpired this morning, and if necessary, plan for the upcoming term. As we have a new student, please allow me to make introductions. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. To my right is my Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor and Professor of Transfiguration, Minerva McGonagall. On Her right is the Head of Ravenclaw and Charms Professor, Filius Flitwick. On my left is the Head of Slytherin and Potions Professor, Severus Snape. To his left is Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology Professor, Pomona Sprout." Dumbledore gestured to each of his professors as he introduced them. "Now if you would be so kind, from the beginning please."

The four looked at each other. Hermione nudged Harry. "Harry, this started before yesterday."

"I guess so, Hermione", Harry sighed and began recounting the events that Dobby had set in motion. "So after the dinner Uncle Vernon beat me with his belt, threw me into my bedroom and locked it. When the warning about Underaged Magic came, they didn't feed me for a week. They only let me out to cook for them and then beat me, before they locked me in again. It wasn't until the Weasleys managed to get me out, that I ate regularly and started to heal".

"We're not really going to listen to this pathetic attempt at grandstanding are we? Potter breaks the rule on Underaged magic and banks on his celebrity status to get away with it. I say we expel him now and put him out of our misery." Snape snarled.

Snape's statement caused an uproar, that was only stopped when Harry spoke with in a quiet, deadly tone. "I honestly don't know why you hate me so much, Professor." Harry said as he began to remove his robes and shirt, "But does this look like grandstanding to you?" Harry's back was one mass of scars, with many looking red and fresh. Were it not for the scars, all present would have been shocked at how every bone stood out in stark relief.

There was a shocked silence, broken by a whimpering Hermione whispering her best friend's name. "Oh Harry!" The look on her young face promised pain and death to anyone who would dare attack him.

Keith looked stricken, silent tears running down his cheeks. Drawing his wand as quickly as Hermione, he hugged Harry as well and said, "Never again, I promise."

Dumbledore cut through the rising din. "Severus, I think you have made your contribution. Please continue with your preparations for the start of term." Snape bowed and left. "Could you continue with the events of the last two days?"

Keith testified to what he had heard and what he had done. His story was corroborated by the others.

The Headmaster pondered everything he had been told. "Very well, putting aside Mr. Potter's physical condition for the moment, does anyone here have any ideas for his protection?"

Keith spoke up. "Headmaster, does Hogwarts have House Elves?"

"Indeed, Mr. Krukmakare, more than in any other place in magical Britain."

"Ok, then I suggest we use them in our favor. The elves should be instructed to keep an eye out for foreign elves and to capture any that trespass on the grounds. Further, there should be an elf protecting Harry at all times, on campus or off, until this business is concluded."

Madam Bones interjected, "This is an elegant solution for now. How soon can we adopt this plan?"

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Immediately, Madam Bones. Pappy!"

With that, an elderly looking house elf appeared. "Yes Headmaster?"

"Pappy, there is a bad elf, not a Hogwarts Elf, that has threatened to harm Mr. Potter here. I want all of you to be on the lookout for any strange Elves. Any strange Elves are to be captured and brought to me. Furthermore, I want your best and most protective elf to guard Mr. Potter personally, everywhere he goes, until instructed otherwise."

"Very good, Headmaster. I'lls tell the staff. Gwen!" Another elf appeared. "You is stay'in with Harry Potter on or off the grounds, until further notice. There's a bad elf after him. If it 'pears, capture it and bring it to the Headmaster."

Gwen, a tall and fierce looking elf bowed to Pappy and to the Headmaster. "Yes Pappy, I's stay with Harry Potter an 'tect him from bad elf!" No'un, person ur elf ur other will hurt young Master!"

Dumbledore addressed Pappy again. "Pappy, I repeat, I want constant vigilance from the elves. Let no other elf in, but capture it and bring it to me."

"We's doin' that Headmaster". And with that, both Elves vanished.

"Professors, we are done here for now. Our guests may eat here. Mr. Potter, you are to report to Madam Pomfrey for treatment. I think the rest of you might show Mr. Krukmakare around the castle before the Express arrives."

"I will need a copy of Pomfrey's report for the DMLE." Madam Bones stated.

Dumbledore adopted a grandfatherly attitude toward the witch. "My dear Amelia, I'm afraid that falls under Hogwarts' private matters..."

"The hell it does! These injuries were not due to Hogwarts discipline and as such fall under my jurisdiction. This is a child abuse case, and I expect to bring charges, through the non-magical authorities if need be! If you resist, I'll have him taken to St. Mungo's, here and now!"

Dumbledore sighed. "You may have all the records on Mr. Potter, Amelia. I must attend to my other duties."

After Dumbledore left, several platters of sandwiches appeared on the table along with drinks.

Susan offered Keith a goblet. "Keith, try this. It's pumpkin juice and it's really good."

Keith tasted the drink and smiled at her.

They ate in silence.

After the platters were bare, Amelia looked at Harry. "I'm sorry you weren't asked this sooner. Are you satisfied with how things were handled?"

Harry thought a moment. "Pretty much. I trust all of you, and Keith's ideas make sense. I still wish I knew why Snape hates me. I've felt it since last year's Welcoming Feast and it's no different today. Professor Dumbledore says it's because my dad saved his life when he hated my dad. Does that make sense?"

Amelia sighed. "The human mind is a very strange place. Ideas, even obsessions arise for the oddest reasons. Sometimes you just have accept that as reality and adjust to it. Not happy news for you, but remember; you don't want him to win and he wins if you sink to his level. Now let's go to the Hospital Wing."

 **-KK-**

The five walked to the Infirmary. Along the way, Amelia commented, "Hermione, since Harry has protection now, you don't have to hold onto him."

Harry quickly said, "I know that, but I feel safer this way." Hermione held him tighter, and both blushed. At that moment, they reached the Infirmary and were met by Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey tut-tutted at Harry's presence. "Ah Mr. Potter, here you are it seems. You've broken a record. I haven't treated a student before the Express arrived 'til now. Madam Bones, I expect you will be staying, the others may go."

Harry quickly protested. "But I want Hermione to stay, I feel safer."

Amelia quickly took control of the situation. "In that case, Hermione, will you stay here? Susan, would you show the castle to Keith? If you can, show him the inside of the Hufflepuff common room."

"Yes, auntie." And with that they left to explore.

 **-KK-**

As they walked to the Great Hall, Susan showed Keith the entrance to the Professors' Wing,where their quarters were located and the staircase to the Headmaster's Office. She then led him through the entrance to the Great Hall. "We come through these doors three times a day to eat. See the raised table at the far wall? That is the Professors' Table. The table to the right of Head Table, is the Ravenclaw Table, where those in Ravenclaw House eat. The table to left is the Hufflepuff House Table, where I sit. To the near left, is the Gryffindor House Table, where Harry, Hermione and their housemates sit. To the immediate right is the Slytherin House Table. I don't think you've knowingly met anyone from Ravenclaw or Slytherin yet."

She led Keith further into the Great Hall. "Over here, between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables is the door to the chamber that you and the rest of the First Year students will wait before you come in and get sorted. On that stool, the Sorting Hat will rest. You will sit on the stool, put the hat on, and be told which house you will join."

Keith thought a moment. "So the hat will place me where the Founders would have placed me, were they still alive?"

"Yes".

Susan led him from the Great Hall to the Transfiguration classroom and then up to Professor McGonagall's office. "Miss Bones, Mr. Krukmakare, do you need something?"

"No Professor, I'm showing the castle to Keith. Sorry to interrupt."

"There is no problem, Miss Bones. Mr. Krukmakare, please be in the Great Hall at 8:15 tonight. I will take you to where you and the other First Years will wait before Sorting."

Keith nodded his head respectfully. "Yes, Professor and thank you."

Susan repeated the tour with Charms, and then took Keith down to the Dungeons. "Through this corridor and to the right is the Potions classroom. Professor Snape's office is connected to the classroom. The Slytherin Common Room is off to the left, somewhere, but I don't think I want to explore. Snape is not the nicest of people and he's angry right now."

Keith shuddered. "You don't have to convince me about that!"

Susan took him next out of the castle, and showed him to the greenhouses, which were the Herbology classrooms. She showed him the greenhouse that would be his. Then they looked into the other greenhouses to see if Professor Sprout was there. Not finding her, they went to her office.

Susan said, "Hello, Professor. I'm giving Keith a tour of the castle, and I wanted to show him our Common Room. Could I have the current password?"

Keith interjected, with a polite bow. "Professor, it is nice to see you in a less fraught situation.

A few minutes later, Susan led the way, telling Keith about the peculiarities of the stairs and doors. When they reached the corridor to the common room Keith waited a distance while she opened the door and ushered him in. He came into the room and found a very comfortable area, with chairs, loveseats, couches, tables and a large fireplace. "This looks like a great place to study or socialize," he commented.

Susan nodded excitedly. "Oh, it is, we have the best times here! Those stairs lead to our dormitories. On the left is the boys', the right for girls'."

"I imagine that the boys can't get into the girls' and the reverse?"

Susan blushed. "Actually, only half right. Girls can go into the boys' but not the reverse."

Keith shrugged. "Seems strange, but I suppose it's none of my business. I would think that girls would be just as apt to visit boys they fancy as the reverse. If it's a holdover from the Founders, I guess it says something about their time and morals. More important to me is if you're allowed to have friends from other houses in the Common Room."

"I don't know, but I think it would be all right." She looked up at him. "I'd really like you to be in Hufflepuff, Keith," she said hugging him tightly.

"I'd like that too, big sister," said Keith, returning the hug and kissing her cheek. "But if we're not, I hope you can have me over here. We'll find time for family."

After they left the common room, Keith looked at his watch. "It's 2:40. I'd like to go back and see Harry, Hermione and Auntie, but I'd like to see where the Astronomy Tower is and speak to the professor."

Susan looked puzzled. "Why do you need to speak to Professor Sinestra?" "Oh, it's something about Astronomy, not a big deal, but something I can get out of the way before everyone gets here." They walked over to the Tower, and Susan showed him Professor Sinestra's office. Keith knocked.

"Come in." said a woman with a musical voice. Keith entered, to find a tall, willowy woman, in her late thirties, with jet-black hair, aristocratic features and a warm, friendly look in her eyes.

"Professor, I'm sure you're busy, preparing for the term, but this will be easier for us to handle now. My name is Keith Krukmakare, I am starting Hogwarts today. I'm here early because of my involvement in getting Harry Potter here today. Did you hear anything about this?"

The Professor looked at him appraisingly. "I did, but only sketchily."

"If you wish, I'd be glad to give you details, but at a later time. Professor, my guardians taught me a lot of things, Astronomy particularly. I know there is nothing you really can teach me in the regular curriculum. What I would like to do is take a first year's final exam after our first class, to show you I am not lying about my knowledge. I would then sit both the OWLS and the NEWTS before the Christmas break. Contingent on those results, I would like to pursue a Mastery with you."

The professor stared at Keith in total astonishment. "Mr. Krukmakare, you are aware just how odd all of this sounds."

"Professor, I do indeed, but I would not come to you were I not up to the challenge."

"Very well, I will agree to do this, after I ask you a few questions." For the next 20 minutes, she quizzed Keith over facts, knowledge and concepts taught in the first years' , she smiled, looked a trifle dazed, then said, "Mr. Krukmakare, I will give you the test. Should you score high enough, I will let your sit your OWLS and NEWTS at the end of the year. I will see you again during your first class."

Keith smiled and bowed to her. "Thank you professor."

 **-KK-**

While Susan conducted her tour, Harry had undergone extensive diagnostic screening by Madam Pomfrey. During the examinations, Harry and Hermione kept up a long _sotto voce_ conversation, stopping only when the Healer needed to talk to Harry. Amelia placed a privacy charm around them and stepped back to give them space.

By 2:50, the scans were done and Madam Pomfrey spoke to them. "Mr. Potter, you have an extraordinarily high tolerance for pain. Just looking at you, no one would have an inkling of your injuries. Drink this potion, it will heal your back wounds, but not your scars I'm afraid. Then tonight, you will have Skele-Gro to fix all those fractures. After that, you'll be on a regimen of nutrition and growth potions, to bring you to the stature and strength you should have been. That should be finished by Christmas."

"That is very good to hear, Poppy." Director Bones continued. "If you will write all that in your report, give me a copy and a copy of Mr. Potter's first year's medical records, I will have what I need."

"But Madam Bones, his first year records are private to Hogwarts..."

"Not so! Harry is a victim of child abuse and this is a criminal investigation. Every record is going to be needed. Most such cases will go through non-magical courts, but I may still bring them to trial before the Wizengamot. I want the lot within 15 minutes."

Amelia looked at Harry and Hermione, and saw that something was bothering them both. She felt the air needed clearing. She conjured up some comfortable chairs, and erected privacy shielding again. "It looks to me like you need to talk about something, so here I am, all ears."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, came to a silent agreement. Harry began. "Well, Madam Bones, we are both getting odd feelings about Keith. Not a bad feeling, I know he wouldn't have sworn that oath if he meant us harm, it just it feels off, somehow. When he hugged me this morning and last night, it felt almost as if he wanted to merge into me."

Hermione added her agreement. "Yes Madam Bones, I felt the same, it was not creepy, but like he wished he were a part of me."

Amelia considered the two children thoughtfully. "Harry, Hermione, I've only known him for just over a day, but you didn't notice the things I did. He was frantic, his eyes were full of panic and terror. I don't think Susan noticed, but I did. When your name came up, Hermione, there was just as much fear for you as there was for Harry. When you two came in last night and this morning, I saw his eyes, there was absolute terror in them, fear that you would not accept what he told you, that you would reject his help, reject **him**. Afterwards, he looked at us with such gratitude, my heart melted. He was so relieved that you two were going to be safe, that you believed him, that Susan and I had believed in him and helped him. I think that if it happened differently, that he would have physically collapsed. That is why Susan and I became family with him yesterday. I simply knew he would not let anything happen to the four of us, not as long as he can draw a breath."

"Also, remember the meeting today. He was up as fast as you were, Hermione, with his wand out. Did you see his face? It was covered with tears. Did you hear what he said, 'Never again, I promise.'"? Keith will stand by you, Susan and me, even if it means his own death."

Hermione nodded. "Madam Bones, I think we realized that, but I still suspect he has another agenda."

"Hermione, with another person I would tend to agree with you, but I have to ask you to trust me on this. I've spent a good part of my life learning to read people and know when they are lying. Keith is not lying, or he is the single most accomplished actor I've ever met, at age 11." She smiled. "That leaves insanity, but my instincts say no to that too. He is driven, extraordinarily so, however. Remember, he did make oaths to us and made them freely."

The two friends shared another look. Harry spoke up. "I think you are right, Madam Bones. We'll both have to think about this."

Just then, Keith and Susan entered the Infirmary, Keith brightened at the sight of Harry looking so chipper. "Harry, I'm glad you look OK. I was rather hoping for a big change when we got back."

Harry smiled. "No, I've got a lot of potions to take, but by Christmas, Madam Pomfrey says I should look the way I should have looked."

Susan squealed. "Harry, that's so great! Hermione, were you worried?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Harry was awake the whole time, he didn't seem to be in any pain that I could tell and we talked about a lot of things."

Keith grinned. "Do you think if you asked Professor McGonagall, she'd give you the password to the Gryffindor Common Room? Susan showed me Hufflepuff's and I'd like to see another."

Hermione beamed at the other three. "That's a real good idea. We'll go see Professor McGonagall!"

 **-KK-**

Soon the pair returned and led them up to the seventh floor to a large painting of a fat lady in a pink dress. Holding back, they watched while Hermione whispered to the painting. The portrait swung open and the five stepped into the Common Room. Keith, Susan and Amelia immediately saw that there was little difference between the rooms. The same sort of furniture was there, the only real difference was the scarlet and gold color scheme. They moved a couch and loveseat to face each other by the fireplace and sat down, the Gryffindors on the loveseat. Keith was amused to see that Hermione still had a death grip on Harry's hand, not that Harry seemed to mind at all.

They spent about three and a half hours talking about the common rooms, the traditions inside each house's common rooms, stories about the people currently in the houses. Both Keith and Susan noted that the position of the Gryffindor dormitories were switched from the arrangement in Hufflepuff and mentioned that, to Harry and Hermione's amusement.

Amelia told stories about Harry's parents and their friends,Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, who were also known as the Marauders. She had been two years ahead of Harry's parents and their friends. She admitted that although she'd never been in the Gryffindor Room, it wasn't for the lack of Black's trying all through her sixth and seventh years. "I realized that his ideas about 'social interaction' and mine were definitely not the same." That led to a round of giggles from the youngsters and quite a bit of blushing, though not on Amelia's part.

Keith was very interested in this. "So students from different houses can be invited to each other's common rooms?"

"Yes Keith, but sadly it doesn't happen nearly enough. House membership seems to have raised walls that shouldn't be there."

Keith glanced at his watch it was 7:55. "Professor McGonagall wants me down in the Great Hall soon. I need to talk to Auntie Amelia privately for a moment. Could you three wait outside for a minute." Keith grinned impishly. "We promise we will not change the color scheme".

Everyone laughed and the three stepped outside. As soon as they left, Keith looked at Amelia with utter seriousness. "Aunt Amelia, you need to stay after the feast at least an hour, maybe two. I am sure you can do so, citing security for Harry".

"I've a bad feeling about tonight. You need to have Aurors loaded for bear and ready to move. Something is going to happen and both Harry and Hermione will be involved. If there is a chance to get Harry to St. Mungo's tonight, take it. I am suspicious that none of his physical problems were addressed last year.

"I can send you my Patronus. Expecto Patronum." With that a fully formed Patronus appeared, then disappeared.

Amelia simply looked at him, speechless, and then nodded.

 **-KK-**

The five left and were in the hall on time. They sat at the Hufflepuff table. Soon, a few students began entering, At that moment, Professor McGonagall entered and motioning to Keith, led him through the door by the Sorting Hat.

Keith found himself in a small room lit by torches. He waited a few minutes before around 40 other children came in led by Hagrid.

The gigantic man looked down at Keith, winked and said, "All right there, Keith?" Keith winked and nodded. Hagrid knocked thunderously on the door, which was opened by Professor McGonagall. With a "The first years, Professor." he made his way back out of the room.

Professor McGonagall looked over the group of new students and caught their attention. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher. In a few minutes, I will lead you out to be Sorted into your houses."

"While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. You will live together and many of your friends will be your housemates. Your triumphs will earn your house points towards the House Cup, your transgressions will lose you points.

"The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced many great and famous wizards and I return, you will follow me in a line into the Great Hall."

After she left, the room was quiet for a moment. before a murmur broke out, as they wondered what the Sorting would entail. Then, a boy pushed his way through the others and looked challengingly at Keith. "You weren't on the train. Who the Hell are you?"

Keith looked at the boy. He was a bit shorter than Keith, and had a raw-boned look to him. His boney face had a certain handsomeness to it, and was framed by a mop of dark brown hair. "That is an unusual greeting to be sure. However, I the Hell am Keith Krukmakare, and who the Hell are you?"

The other boy started, and looked at Keith with a certain amount of astonishment, realizing his demand for information and attempt to establish a superior position had failed, if the chuckles he heard were any indication. "I am Jamison Flint, and I need to ask you the Ultimate Question."

Keith had no problem hearing the capitalization in Jamison's words. "I know of only two such questions, and those answers are '42' and 'Let there be light!'"

Before the other could respond, a girl's dreamy sounding voice claimed the room's attention. "Oh, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy! I really like that book!"

Keith spotted the speaker, a smallish girl with dirty-blond hair and unusual silver-blue eyes. "Right in one! May I ask your name?"

"I am Luna Lovegood."

"Well, Luna, any fan of Hitchhiker's is a friend of mine. I'm Keith Krukmakare and you've just earned a gold star. I'll bring it around when I find some time."

He returned his attention to Jamison. "OK, so I can tell those weren't your question, so shoot."

Jamison growled and said, "I want to know your blood status?!"

Keith looked back mildly in return. "A Positive. And yours?"

No one had noticed that Professor McGonagall had opened the door, catching the exchange. Instead of reprimanding the dark-haired boy, she waited to see where this confrontation would lead.

"What sort of stupid answer is that?" Flint exclaimed. "Are you a Pure-blood, Half-Blood or Mudblood?!"

"Ah, you were serious then. Well, this an important topic. Everyone, listen up. There are 5.48 billion people alive right now. Most are about average, in any trait you can think of, but some are taller, faster, stronger, more intelligent, or whatever than the average person. Doesn't make them better, just means they push the envelope in one direction or another. We have magic. There are about 11 million of us in the world. That's .02007 of one percent of the population, about the same percentage that excels in mathematics or music or physical traits. With us, we push the envelope by being sensitive to and able to control certain energies which we call magic."

"Doesn't make us better people or worse than the rest of humanity, just different. The big point here is that magic unites us! We all can do magic! And there are so few of us. That is what's important. Who our ancestors were is inconsequential. We have something in common that is terribly important and rare. We are too few that we can't afford to raise artificial barriers!

"That doesn't mean that we are all going to love each other, or even like each other. But how we relate should come down to us as people." He turned and focused on Jamison. "We can be friends, or enemies, or just acquaintances, but it should be on the basis of me, Keith and you, Jamison; not on our ancestry, or the house into which we are sorted, or anything else. Just as it should be for all of us."

Flint looked in shock at Keith. These concepts were new and alien to him, but he could see that the others in the room agreed with Krukmakare. Since he didn't really have any way to argue back, he decided to go along. "Ok, Krukmakare, you have a deal." And then he extended his hand.

Keith smiled and took the offered hand. "Good to meet you Flint. I hope we'll become friends."

Everyone was startled when Professor McGonagall spoke. "Mr. Krukmakare that is the best short description of the ideals of Hogwarts I've ever heard. Mr. Flint, I am pleased to see you respond in kind. I would give out house points, but that wouldn't be in the spirit of your discussion. All of you please follow me into the Great Hall."

 **-KK-**

The Deputy Headmistress led the first year class into the Great Hall. After the Sorting Hat sang its song for the year, she spoke to the assembled students. "Before I brought the first years in, I heard a discussion between Misters Krukmakare and Flint. Mr. Krukmakare gave the finest brief description of the ideals of Hogwarts it has been my privilege to ever hear. I cannot give him any house points, but when you each receive a copy of that discussion at breakfast tomorrow you will understand why. There will also be copies permanently posted in each Common Room."

After that, each new student was sorted. With each name, Keith led the applause and soon it was time for him to don the Hat.

"Well well well. We do have something different with us today."

"True enough, Mycroft. I am a bit out of the ordinary."

"And why do you call me 'Mycroft'?"

"I know that some call you 'Sherlock'. But, Mycroft was the older, smarter brother and I am certain that you get less credit than you deserve."

"That is likely enough. I lean towards placing you in Slytherin, as I see huge and ambitious plans."

"True enough. However, those plans are much better served by placing me into Gryffindor."

"Well, if you so insist. It's best then to be "Gryffindor!"

Keith made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat between Harry and Hermione. "Keith," said Hermione "the Sorting Hat took a long time to sort you. I'm not sure if Harry took that long."

"I'll take your word for that. The hat and I had a nice conversation and I ended up here."

Just as soon as the last student was Sorted and sat down, the tables magically filled with all sorts to wonderful foods. Quickly filling his plate, Keith went to work with gusto. Hermione noticed that Keith ate nearly as fast as her friend Ron. But where Ron tended to be rather sloppy when he ate, Keith's table manners were perfect. After his first plate, Keith partly filled a second, but slowed down and began talking with some of the other first years, like Colin Creevey, Demelza Robins, Ginny Weasley and Romilda Vane.

After most present had eaten their fill, the plates cleared and a selection of deserts appeared. Keith, having had his fill decided to limit himself to a clementine. Finishing it, he remained chatting with Harry, Hermione and the other first years. No one noticed him draw his wand under the table and give it a couple of flicks.

After another several minutes, the tables cleared themselves of all that remained from the feast. The Headmaster rose and began to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! It is good to see so many familiar faces and those of our newest students too. I have a few start of term announcements before you seek your rooms. First, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Any students found there will be punished after their hopefully successful rescue. Mr. Filch, the school's Caretaker reminds everyone that there is no magic allowed in the halls. Further there are additions to the list of banned items. That list can be found in your Common Rooms. Quidditch tryouts will be at the end of the month. Those wishing to try out for your house team, please notify your heads of house."

"Finally, I would like to welcome to Hogwarts our new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart..."

And at that, several colored spotlights shone on the professor, music began playing and a voice began to sing:

I am the entertainer  
And I know just where I stand  
Another serenader  
And another long-haired man

Today I am your champion  
I may have won your hearts  
But I know the game, you'll forget my name  
And I won't be here in another year  
If I don't stay on the charts

Hermione recognized the song as one of her parents' and her favorite singers, Billy Joel and the song, which seemed to be slightly bowdlerized. "Keith, do you know the song?"

"Sure, _The Entertainer_. I love Billy Joel. If I had to listen to only one musician's work, he's the one I'd choose."

"I feel the same way. Do you know he's a wizard?"

"Oh yes, but even if he wasn't, he's Merlin behind a keyboard and mike. Look at Lockhart now!" It was all Keith could do to avoid howling out loud with laughter. Lockhart was trying and failing to get out of the spotlights. He looked as if he'd love to dive under the table, but couldn't seem to be able to get out of his chair. The other professors looked stony-faced at him.

Hermione shot Keith a look through narrowed eyes. "Keith, do you have anything to do with this?"

Keith shrugged. "Yes, I set this up. The so and so had it coming and no one will believe he didn't set it up to promote himself."

Hermione looked at him, half sternly, half amused. Keith had told them the story of his encounter with the DADA Professor at Flourish and Blotts the day before, when they all talked earlier in the Gryffindor Common Room. "And how did you do this?" She gave him an elbow to the ribs at his answer of 'magic'.

"Hermione, you are just mean. Yes, some of it is what they teach here. But the rest comes under Clarke's Third Law. My guardians gave me some interesting gizmos."

Hermione gave him a look before dissolving into very un-Hermione like giggles.

After a few moments, the song concluded and the Headmaster dismissed the students to their houses. As Keith got up, he told Harry and Hermione he'd see them again soon, then he spotted Susan rising from her place at the Hufflepuff tables. He caught her eye and waved. Susan gave an enormous grin and waved back. Keith then followed the fifth year perfects up to the Gryffindor Common Room

 **-KK-**

Keith, along with the other Gryffindor first years followed Linda Carver and Mike Franklyn, the fifth year prefects, as they led the group to the Gryffindor Common Room. As they went along, they explained about the oddities and potential pitfalls of negotiating the halls and stairways of Hogwarts. Keith had heard almost all of this earlier from Susan, Harry and Hermione, but kept alert just in case.

Soon they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, learned the current password (Wattle Bird), and climbed through the hole into the Common Room. As soon as they got in, Keith asked Ginny to wait and signaled Hermione to come over.

"Ginny, the diary you found in your cauldron, the one with T. M. Riddle on the spine. It's very important that you bring it down to me immediately. Hermione, please go up with her and help."

All the color drained from Ginny's face. "H-How did you know about that? It's not in my trunk. I wrote in it on the train. H-Here it is. I-It scared me." And she handed Keith the diary.

Keith smiled reassuringly. "Thanks Ginny. I have a replacement for you in my trunk. I'll get it for you tomorrow."

Keith squeezed Ginny's shoulder, smiled and walked around the room. Near the fireplace, he joined Harry and his friend, Ron Weasley.

Harry turned to Keith and beamed. "Ron, this is the guy I told you about, Keith Krukmakare. Keith, this is my best friend, Ron Weasley."

Keith and Ron said hello to each other, and shook hands. Just then, a gray, furry head popped out of Ron's robes. "Scabbers..." Ron began.

No one noticed the wand in Keith's left hand twitch, but everyone saw the results. Scabbers was banished to the wall, but as he moved across the room, in midflight, he turned into a small, portly, sharp-nosed man, with thinning grayish hair. The transformed 'rat' hit the wall and stuck there. The impact knocked him out. A cutting curse sliced through his left sleeve, which fell off, revealing a dark tattoo on his forearm. Then, his arms and legs snapped to his side as if he'd been petrified. In all of the commotion, no one noticed a streak of silver bolting through the door.

 **-KK-**

In the Great Hall Amelia Bones was chatting with the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, John Dawlish, and Susan Bones, who'd received permission to stay with her aunt until she left. Suddenly **,** a magnificent silver stag appeared before the group, then vanished.

Amelia started barking out orders. "Shacklebolt, Dawlish with me! Dumbledore, McGonagall, come too! Trouble in the Gryffindor Common Room!" Scooping up Susan, she took off at a dead run.

Meanwhile, while the rest of the room was in an uproar, Keith dropped the diary on the stones in front of the fireplace. With a murmured "Ignitio Diablos!" a dagger of blast furnace hot flame appeared and slammed into the diary. The diary screamed, and a green mist rose up and blew away. Keith's knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

Keith had never felt so tired in his entire life. He still could see and hear clearly, but even those senses seemed to be getting a bit blurry. He heard Hermione cry out and saw her and Harry rush towards him, felt their arms around him and even with the bedlam around them, he felt safe and protected.

"Keith, what's wrong?"

"Too much magic today Hermione. Listen both of you. Tell the Director that diary needs to go to the Unspeakables. She'll be here soon. Don't worry." With that, Keith's vision grayed out and he slumped down. He could still hear, but it was as if from a distance and there was an unreal quality to it.

"Oh my God Harry! I-is he dead?"

"No, I can feel his heartbeat and his breath, but he's passed out."

"Thank Merlin! Harry, hold him up for a moment. Good, now lower his head into my lap and get his legs out from under him. Keith it's going to be OK, we promise." Keith could barely feel, but knew they were both holding him. Then, he heard a cacophony of voices.

"Merciful Merlin! That's Peter Pettigrew!"

"How can that be? He's been dead for ten years!"

"Look at his arm. The Dark Mark!"

"Who can tell us what happened here?"

"My pet rat Scabbers poked his head out from my robes,then he flew to the wall and tuned into this. I don't understand. What's happening?"

"Mr. Weasley, it appears your rat is really an Animagus. A wizard who can change into an animal. They are supposed to be registered, but Peter never was."

"Dumbledore, can you make a Portkey to the Ministry holding cells?"

"Certainly, Amelia."

"Dawlish, take Pettigrew in, make sure he's cuffed and keep an eye on him until I get back."

"Yes, Director"

Keith heard a muted scream, and then felt another presence was holding him. Somehow, he felt even more secure and protected.

"Auntie, come quick, it's Keith!"

"Harry, Hermione, what happened?"

"We're not sure, Director. We found him like this, but he could still talk. He said this diary needed to be taken to the Unspeakables, then he kind of passed out, but he's still breathing. Ginny Weasley gave him the diary when he asked her about it."

"I see Hermione, thank you. Shaklebolt, please talk to Miss Weasley. Dumbledore, attach this fireplace to the Floo Network, Mr. Krukmakare and Mr. Potter are going to St. Mungo's."

"Auntie, if they are going, Hermione and I are coming too!"

"Very well, you two and Harry go first."

Harry. "St. Mungo's!"

Hermione. "St. Mungo's!"

Susan. "St. Mungo's!"

Keith could feel himself being picked up gently, tenderly and felt secure, good. He heard Amelia cry out, "St. Mungo's!" felt the whirl of Floo travel and knew no more.

 ** **A/N: As always, a tip of the keyboard for my Beta, Alix33; one of the absolute best.****

 **Reviewer texan-muggle pointed out a math error, now corrected. Another Gold Star, another well done!**

 **Please check my profile, there is usually a poll and your input is valued.**

 **Once more, thanks to all you who read my efforts. Visitors, hits, reviews, follows, favorites, C2s are my only payment. Believe me, they make me feel rich!**

 **Posted: 11/18/2015  
** **Reposted: 01/22/2016** **  
Words: 8,637**


	3. 2-3 September 1992

**A/N: I am thrilled that I am able to create my own universe in the reality created by JKR. I own the ideas and characters and places which are unfamiliar. Anything you recognize belongs to the Creator. With the posting of the fourth chapter coming soon, I am also reposting newly betaed redos of the first three chapters too. There will be improvements in those chapters; though the overall story is not changed, they're definitely more readable.**

Keith came to, slowly and blearily. Without moving or opening his eyes he began to take stock. The feel of the air and of the bed both screamed hospital. Finally, the memories of the day before(?) returned. The last thing he'd felt was the warmth and security of Auntie Amelia's arms and the Floo call to St. Mungo's.

He also recalled why it all happened. He couldn't have had much more than a teaspoon's worth of magic left after dealing with the diary. _Poor kids. They must've been scared out of a year's life to see me like that. Aunt Amelia too._ Then, he became aware that there was a warm hand in his and a bed next to his. He worked it through. The hand was smaller than his, so not Amelia's. Most likely Susan's. _Could all five of us be in one room? That wouldn't make sense._

He worked on the problem of freeing his hand without waking his neighbor when he heard the softest of whispers, "Keith, are you awake?" He nodded. "Thank Merlin. Whatever you did last night almost killed you, they said you had almost no magic left. You've had several potions to help your magic regenerate and a dreamless sleeping potion too. You won't be out of here until tomorrow, earliest. Please don't scare us like that again!"

Keith moved his head. "Auntie," he was pleased his word came out softly and the more so when he felt her ear near his mouth "what time is it?"

"4:47 am. We'll eat at 7:30 and then you'll be looked over by the healer and then potioned again. You'll come around again at about 6:00 pm,then more of the same, I'm afraid."

Keith gave a slight nod. "If Harry is OK to travel outside, he needs to go to Gringotts. He doesn't know his status and needs to. Likely needs to buy some things too."

"I understand. Rest now, sleep if you can until breakfast."

"'Kay". Keith relaxed and found slumber.

 **-KK-**

Keith woke a second time that morning to the sound of cutlery and muted conversation. Opening his eyes, he saw the other four eating traditional English breakfasts and another, likely under a stasis charm, on a bedside tray near him. He only just started to sit up when a chorus of 'Keith' rang out and he was engulfed in hugs; Susan first, Hermione, Harry and Amelia quickly following.

"We were so scared, don't you ever do that again!" Susan's sentiments spoke for the group, if the nods and looks he got were any indication.

"I'm sorry I frightened you. Can we eat before the healer comes?" His stomach let loose with an enormous grumble, evoking a howl of laughter. His tray was pushed up and they all attacked their meals.

Conversation was general and light. Keith learned that Harry's regimen of potions were pretty bearable, though he'd been told to expect the onset of bone pains in a week or two. He'd been told that he'd need to exercise in order to get the full value of the therapy. Susan blushed a shade that clashed terribly with her hair when Keith thanked her for holding his hand. It scarcely abated when he said how comforted he felt waking and knowing she was there. Her blushes though, were nothing compared to Harry and Hermione's when he asked if their sleeping arrangements had been the same. Keith roared at the sight. He asked Amelia about her rest, he discovered, unhappily, that she'd slept here on a lounge chair. She'd posted aurors at both doors and was roused every two hours by their reports.

The healer appeared, scanned Keith and repeated a scolding for depleting his magic so badly. Harry was told he was fine and could be and ought to be active today, but would stay overnight, just to be certain. He would have made Keith drank his potions immediatly, but the others promised to see to that. Muttering, he left.

They surrounded him, solomn looks on their faces. "I, Amelia Susan Bones hereby release Keith Krukmakare from his vow to me." The flash of light left him stunned and confused. He felt progressively worse as each of the others followed her lead.

When Keith tried to speak, nothing passed his lips. The others could clearly read his 'Why?' He saw in their eyes, melancholy, sternness, but over all else, concern.

"We almost lost you last night, not once but five times." Amelia's voice was soft and heartbreakingly tender. "We were in shock and numb. Had we not been, we'd have been devastated, it would have invoked the oath and killed you. You were too lucky."

"Ever since we met, you've been unbelievable Keith, but you're only one kid. I'm not gonna see you be stupid and toss your life away. Please Keith, you're my brother." Susan whispered; she was adamant, angry, fearful, all together.

"Baby bro, Who'd ya think you are anyway? Harry Potter, in one of those silly books they sell on the Alley?" Harry, being that unexpectedly droll, broke up everyone but Keith.

"Honestly Keith, did you even think about what you said? 'I, Keith Krukmakare, swear upon my life, magic and soul that I intend to do no harm to Hermione Jean Graner, neither by action nor by inaction. My whole purpose is to protect Hermione, physically, emotionally and in all other ways. My oath shall last my entire life or until such time as Hermione Jean Granger releases me from my obligation. As I have said it so mote it be!' I know most witches and wizards don't have an ounce of logic, but anyone I adopt better have plenty!"

Hermione huffed loudly. Amelia and Susan hadn't been exposed to a full-bore Hermione rant until now and their expressions were comically stunned. **"** You can take your potions now and think about this. You can swear new oaths if you must, but we approve them first!" Hermione panted slightly.

"Yes, Nana Hermione." Keith's woeful tone and look was such a whimsical caricature that he and the others broke up. More soberly, "I'm sorry, I did go overboard. Thank you all for pulling me back into the boat". He drank the potions, except for the sleep potion, gave his family a hug and kiss on the cheek each, then drank up. They tucked him in and left.

 **-KK-**

They used the Floo to speak to Mr. Weasley, who canceled Keith's oath, then a call to Headmaster Dumbledore to update him and finally took the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. When Harry fell out, Amelia gravely explained how to exit the Floo properly. They entered the Alley and walked to Gringotts. There, Amelia took the lead, approached the nearest teller and asked for the Potter Account Manager.

Soon they entered a large office. "Welcome, Lord Potter! I am Bloodaxe, the account keeper for the Ancient and Noble House of you trust your companions?"

"Yes sir. This is Hermione Granger, my closest friend, my friend Susan Bones and her aunt, Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. I was raised by magic hating non-magicals and know very little of our world. They'll help me ask the right questions."

"Very good. Lord Potter. To start, the Potter family is old, older than the formation of the Wizengamot, the magical government of Britain. In fact, it reaches back to the time of the Hogwarts Founders. House Potter has always been at the forefront of magical society and governance, earning the status of Ancient and Noble. There will be books about your family in one of your vaults.

"Your monetary assets are around ₲75,000,000 and the properties and artifacts are, at the very least, worth double your cash holdings". Your mother, Lily Evans Potter, made very astute investments in both worlds and even now those have a splendid rate of return. We will send you monthly reports, but we wonder why you haven't contacted us once you turned eleven."

Harry shook his head in confusion. He then told Bloodaxe, "I don't know anything about this. I've never got any mail from you. Why is eleven so important?"

Bloodaxe explained, "At 11, you became Lord Potter, as you're the last of your family. Legally, you have the same rights and obligations as an adult. You now have complete control over your holdings. We will keep you abreast of the state of your holdings. Someone, like Madam Bones, can advise you until you are 17 and of age. Until then, your school vault holds ₲20,000 and is renewed to that amount each year on your birthday." Amelia agreed to be his official adviser and the documents were produced and signed, then registered.

"Lord Potter, your family rings are here. Place the large ring on the third finger of your right hand, the family magic will recognize you. Harry put on the ring, then the ring flashed and resized. Bloodaxe smiled. "Excellent, my Lord. The family's magic accepts you as the Lord. This ring will go to your betrothed, then when you commit to marriage, this ring will be added and be the Potter engagement ring. This, as I imagine you've already deduced, is Lady Potter's ring, which is also a wedding ring. This then, is the Lord's wedding ring. These rings were last worn by your parents."

Bloodaxe paused, Harry was overwhelmed by this news. "For some reason, not known to me, this ring," pointing to a small, golden band, bearing a stylized 'G', "should have been given to you on your first birthday. It is the scion's ring, marking your status as your father's heir. These other plain gold rings would have been worn by your brothers and sisters. Now they will be worn by your own children, when the time comes. You should keep the ring case with your belongings." Harry bowed his head, with Hermione hugging him tightly, keeping him from breaking down.

Bloodaxe became solemn. "Another matter to deal with is your parents' wills. We understand that there are parts that will be of great interest to you. The other parts can wait until later."

Bloodaxe read the germane parts of both wills, as Harry, then the others grew angry. With a visible effort, they calmed.

Amelia interjected. "Thank you Master Bloodaxe. It is a shame and crime this information didn't come to light much earlier. Please make me three certified copies of what you've read to us. There are criminal proceedings for which this document is needed" With Harry's approval, the copies were made and stored.

Bloodaxe raised another issue. "My Lord, your house really hasn't been fully functional since your paternal grandparents' deaths in 1977. Your dear parents, yes, I call them that, for in my dealings with them before their deaths they impressed me greatly, could not reestablish the House of Potter, due to the war with Voldemort. As a result, the rest of the wizarding world will look at you closely, even more than they do with the Boy-Who-Lived frou-frou.

"I suggest taking a truly traditional action. You should name a seneschal."

Amelia looked startled, then pensive. Harry and Susan were simply confused, while Hermione chewed on her lip a moment and slowly nodded.

Harry queried, "Master Bloodaxe sir, What is a seneschal?"

Bloodaxe smiled to himself at this polite, earnest young wizard, who reminder him so strongly of another verdant-eyed youngster he'd met. "Lord Potter, a seneschal is an officer having full charge of domestic arrangements, ceremonies, the administration of justice, etc., in the household of a medieval prince or dignitary; that is to say, a steward. **I** ts main value for you is symbolic; it shows your world that you take being Lord Potter seriously. As a result, House Potter will be taken seriously in Wizarding Britain and elsewhere. You can well choose someone your own age; by the time that you're an adult the actual tasks of the Seneschal of House Potter shall be as many or few as you determine."

Harry questioned Amelia with his gaze. "Harry, Bloodaxe is right. Silly as it may seem, important people in our world will look at you favourably. It's a simple and safe action, with no real downside."

"I'll do it then." A slow smile, reminding Amelia of his father formed on his face. "I know just who gets the job."

They looked at him blankly, then Hermione seized his eyes. A quick, silent exchange, then she began to laugh with him. A moment later, the Boneses kenned his choice. "Oh, he's perfect", they laughed.

Bloodaxe continued with the last of the immediate matters. "I think our last issue is money on hand. Your ring's impression is accepted throughout the magical world for payments. Should you wish to use cash, you'll have a money pouch holding ₲100. It will automatically refill when the balance is under ₲10. For non-magical currency, you'll have a wallet with ₤500, or its equivalent in any other currency you need. It refills when it's less than ₤10." In a few minutes the money holders arrived, along with the seneschal's staff of office, which would shrink to pocket size by being tapped twice on the ground and expanded by saying 'staff'. Harry arranged for twice-yearly meetings, with Bloodaxe promising to notify him if need arose, then they left the bank to shop in the Alley.

 **-KK-**

At Hogwarts, the Great Hall was packed. A mild uproar would have been an understatement. Nearly all the students were there, in addition to a good score of aurors and even a few reporters who'd slipped in. Professor Dumbledore had briefed the staff, who'd mostly took it in stride. The notable exceptions were a seething Severus Snape and a still out of sorts Gilderoy Lockhart. With Snape, this was no more than the usual animus he had for Harry Potter; animus he now extended to include Hermione Granger, Susan Bones and the new wizard, who seemed to have stolen the brat's eyes. Lockhart was still confused over the scene the night before. He neither understood what had occurred, nor could he shake his vague sense of grievance over the glares still coming from his colleagues.

The aged mage held up his hand the hall quieted, "I'm aware that you all are wondering about the events occurring after last night's feast, I also know that wild rumours are spreading, I have been in contact with Madam Bones of the DMLE. This is what happened. A wizard, long thought dead, mysteriously appeared in the Gryffindor Common Room and was revealed as a Death Eater." He had to wave his hand to quiet the frightened buzz.

"He has been taken into custody and it is apparent a gross injustice was done in the incarceration of one Sirius Orion Black, accused of betraying James and Lily Potter, parents of our own Harry Potter. The investigation is ongoing. I urge you all to cooperate with the aurors and not hinder them.

"Also, a new student, one Keith Krukmakare, collapsed in the same common room from apparent severe magical exhaustion. Madam Bones rushed him to St. Mungo's,along with Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Miss Bones. Mr. Krukmakare is expected to recover fully, but will not return any earlier than tomorrow or the next day. Those four students are also part of the investigation.

"This is all the news you can reliably believe. Classes will not begin until Monday. The four days missed will hopefully be made up during this year, if not, the term will be extended, but an announcement will be made later.

"First year students will have tours to learn the castle and how to find your classrooms. You will also have orientation sessions with your professors. Third years will also have orientation with the professors for your new classes. More on that tomorrow. For now, enjoy your extended holiday and prepare for Monday. Misbehavior will not be tolerated. First year tours begin after lunch. Dismissed."

In the Gryffindor Common Room, the first years had discussed the seemingly nice boy who had to be taken to St. Mungo's. They decided to send him a get-well note, hoping to have Professor McGonagall send it for them.

Other tables were crowded with the members of the Lions' Quidditch team and the second year students, all writing to Harry and Hermione.

In the Hufflepuff Common Room, Susan's best friend, Hannah Abbott, thought worriedly about her friend. She told her about the new Gryffindor boy and how she'd hoped he'd be sorted into their house. She wrote a note to her, hoping she wasn't hurt. Along with notes from a couple of their friends, she took them to Professor Sprout, hoping they'd get to her today.

In the Slytherin Common Room, Jamison Flint thought hard about the odd, compelling boy he met the night before. He knew as a Slytherin, he shouldn't care, house rivalries as they were, but he did. He hoped Keith would get well, he wanted to talk to him more. He wanted to send him a message, but his head of house didn't look approachable. So, as he wrote, he resolved to speak to Professor McGonagall at lunch.

 **-KK-**

After Gringotts, the four spent the rest of the morning at Madam Malkin's, buying Harry an entire new wardrobe, fit for a lord. This included dress robes with the Potter arms emblazoned, top quality school robes, shirts, ties, socks, leather shoes and boots. Having seen the state of Harry's non-magical clothing yesterday, they bought new undergarments and casual clothing, including pairs of trainers that fit. They also bought two sets of everyday Potter Seneschal robes and one set of Potter Seneschal dress robes for Keith. Harry might've been bored to tears, but knew that his new station required it and positively reveled in a feeling of emancipation when he paid for it all with his lord's ring. Madam Malkin promised the order would be ready after 2:00.

Leaving the shop, they went to the Leaky Cauldron and with Tom's help, they were put into a private room without fuss. After a large meal (Harry was chivvied into to eat as much as he could to aid the potions), Harry paid and they left and did more shopping.

They spent a happy hour or so at Flourish and Blotts, buying books on wizard customs, the nobility and a number of supplemental books for school and any other things they liked. Harry loved paying with his ring.

They wandered, visiting the little shops they saw, buying a few things that caught their fancy. After 2:00, they picked up the robes and returned to St. Mungo's.

 **-KK-**

Harry, Hermione, Susan and Amelia returned to Keith's room at 3:00, after first stopping at Harry's room. Harry took his next set of potions, and left all but one of the shrunken shopping bags there. He took the remaining bag to Keith's room.

While Keith continued to sleep, the four sat quietly and chatted. The Boneses shared an amused look when Hermione sat and pulled Harry into her lap. They thought the two sets of blushes, faint as they were, complemented their coloring.

Hermione gave the Boneses a stern look, then in a comforting voice, spoke to her friend, "Harry, I don't think we'll be able to sit like this once those potions get working. The last three days have been very hard on you. You need to relax and take all this in, before classes start, if you can. We're best friends and whether it takes your sitting on my lap, or our sitting together, or my sitting on your lap to help; I'm here for you. As long as you need me, as long as you wish me to be."

Harry sighed, then thought. _She_ _'s_ _my_ _best friend, but something fe_ _e_ _l_ _s_ _like t_ _hings_ _a_ _re_ _changing between_ _us_. He needed to be as honest as she'd been. "We couldn't have stayed alive last year, if we'd not become best friends. Your hug was the first touch I've ever had that wasn't hurtful. I'm here for you too, you know. As long as you need and want me there." Harry snuggled into Hermione as close as he could.

Amelia's radar was screaming. "Just how bad was it for you two last year? Susan told me some things, but this sounds like things happened that should have crossed my desk."

After a brief communion, they began, taking turns. Though they didn't go into detail, what they did tell had Susan pale-faced and trembling in her aunt's lap; Amelia's eyebrows had long since disappeared into her hairline.

"I think that neither of you have been well served by the adults in our world, not even from the start. Will you help me to fix things?" She relaxed when they both nodded. "I think too that I need to take your statements about last night now. Harry, remain here and Hermione, go back to your room. Harry will fetch you for your statement." After Hermione left. She produced a dicta-quill and parchment, and took Harry's statement, had him summon Hermione and took hers. Then the four reconvened and chatted about the shops in the Alley.

All of them started when Keith said "Looks as if I've missed out on all the news."

They filled him on their day. Keith was very pleased to know that Harry now had decent clothing. His smile melted into a brown, pensive study as Harry informed him of his decision to name a seneschal, described the position's duties; his face became a mask when he was told of Harry's choice.

A long, tense silence. "Why me?"

Harry was confused. "Because I trust you."

Keith shocked them with a short, sour-sounding snort. "Based on what? Look, I'll play devil's advocate. Nana Hermione, Auntie Amelia, stop me if I go too far or not far enough." A bare hint of a smile ghosted across his lips and vanished, having never reached his eyes. "Yes, I've helped you, but what if it was just a ruse? What if I'm scamming you, gaining all your trust?

"What if the oaths were made so deliberately over the top as to trick you into revoking them? What if I planned it so, hoping that you'd trust me? Do you really know my motivations? What if I truly intend to harm one of you, or all of you?

"Look at what you all risk, based on what, fifty-odd hours of acquaintance? All that on one side of the scale. Maybe these issues are weak, but look how many there are? What do you have on the other side? What have I really done that would earn the trust of any of you?"

The room was silent as space. Finally, Harry shook his head, and one set of green eyes locked with another. "I trust you, Keith; I've looked into you, deeply as I can, and I feel nothing bad, I don't fear you. The first friends I made might have been made too trustingly. But I don't think so. The Dursleys made me wary and I hide things, maybe that's why the Hat wanted me in Slytherin." He looked at Hermione apologetically. "Took me longer than you think to really trust you and Ron. He returned his regard to Keith. You might be right, with my luck you might be my Mordred. My gut's kept me alive this long and says to trust you. That's all I need to know. I wish you to swear to me, Keith."

Amelia chimed in. "I told them yesterday and I say it now; you'd have to be the greatest actor ever to be lying. Sorry Keith, you're not that good. Somehow, I know I can trust you with me and Susan, and with Harry and Hermione too. Deal with it."

Susan slowly added, "I believe in you. I can't prove to you or anyone why, Keith, but I do trust you, I think I wouldn't be me if I don't."

Brown eyes held his. "I see you and feel the same trust I feel for Harry. That is all I know or need to know."

Gradually, Keith's head inclined. "My lord Potter, you honour me by your offer. I would be bound to you and your household. Would the ladies retire, so I might vest myself?"

When they returned, Harry sat with the staff laid along his lap, and Keith was kneeling, his hands on the staff's middle. Then, he repeated slowly, following Amelia's prompts: "Here do I swear fealty and service to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and to its Lord, to speak and to be silent, to do and to let be, to come and to go, in need or plenty, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me, or the world end. So say I, Keith Krukmakare."

Harry, prompted by Amelia, responded: "And this do I hear, Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter,and I will not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given: fealty with love, valour with honour, oath-breaking with vengeance." They were engulfed by a scarlet flash of light. Then Keith received back his staff, shrunk it and put it into his pocket. Harry rose and the two boys hugged fiercely, then were joined by the other three.

 **-KK-**

After the hug ended, Susan looked at Keith severely. "You sir, are still a patient. Get out of those robes and back into bed."

The others, except for Keith goggled a bit. This seemed out of character for this normally shy girl. Amelia in particular, thought it odd. _Whenever did you get so assertive and possessive even? If Hermione said that, I wouldn't wonder, but you, Susan?_ Keith, on the other hand, smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

"By your command, then," and Keith started to pull the robe off in an exaggerated turned scarlet and fled, with the others following, convulsed in laughter. He then removed and folded the robes and settled into bed.

Some few minutes later, an abashed sounding Susan asked, "Are you decent?"

Keith had to laugh. "Of course not! They've got me wearing a hospital gown **!** But I am under the covers."

Everyone trooped back in and sat around the bed. Amelia had a sheaf of parchments. "One of my aurors passed these along from Hogwarts. You should be happy that a lot of people miss you four. We also have copies of today's _Daily Prophet_. Everyone settled in and read their mail. Harry and Hermione got several letters from their year mates. They also got notes from Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"I got a nice note from my year mates in Gryffindor, they hope I'm better and coming back soon." Keith's smile told them he was happy he'd made that much of an impression on them, with such little exposure.

"You made a mark last night, Keith. I didn't think the Quidditch team would have asked me anything other than if I thought I'd be ready for tryouts, but what you told that boy got them all thinking." Harry's surprise was plain in his voice and on his face.

"Yes, Keith, my friends wrote to me about that too. They hope I'm OK, but they also want to get to know you." Susan remembered how excitedly she described Keith to the Hufflepuff table.

"Keith, I take back what I said about logic; I think you've a few dozen kilos of it. You have to know, don't you, that you didn't take it nearly far enough, right." Harry saw the warning signs, Hermione was winding up for a long, detailed lecture/discussion about the issues Keith raised – likely one that would leave the rest of them, including Keith, far behind.

He needn't have worried, Keith handled her like a pro. "I know Hermione, but these concepts were totally new to them. I suppose I could have gone farther; I doubt they were ready for it though. The larger world out there has the same problems, just far greater and more complicated. Gonna be hard enough, just changing our little patch. They wouldn't be ready for the rest, not now, anyway. It's baby steps"

Amelia looked at this youngster with new respect. "Minerva was right, you said some really profound things. Just when I think I couldn't get more impressed, you impress me again." Keith blushed and looked away.

"I affected the guy I spoke to, too." Keith pulled out a sheet of parchment, and passed it around.

 _Krukmakare, You gave me a lot to think about last night. It left me feeling strange. It was like the lake and the giant squid_ _, you feel it more than see it._ _The other new Slytherins talked about it last night too. Even some of the older kids seemed like they want to know more. My big brother Marcus said you corrupted me and that he was writing mom and dad. I don't think so. I'm sorry you are sick, I wanted to talk to you. I gave this to Professor McGonagall and I hope you get it. Talk soon.  
Jamison F._

"Last year, none of us could get a single civil word out of any of the Slytherins. Maybe they should give you an award or something!" Harry's gentle jibe was belied by his smile. That didn't stop Hermione from giving him a mock smack.

Hermione pondered. "Some of them seemed as nasty as their reputation, but I thought a few would have liked to talk to us, I think it was peer pressure. Susan, what did you see in the classes you had with them?"

Susan grew thoughtful. "Malfoy and Nott both seemed almost as if they didn't belong in Slytherin. They're both very aggressive. If anything, it is almost like the Hat should have put them into Gryffindor, but their sort of meanness isn't brave. Auntie, do you know if there is anything like legacy sortings?"

Amelia chuckled. "I've never heard of anything like that, but then I suspect that that the full lore of Hogwarts is only held by the Headmasters and mistresses, maybe the deputies too. Certainly, _Hogwarts: a History_ doesn't have the full story." Hermione's expression was interesting; it was shocked, outraged and abashed all at once. "Hermione, that's the truth. You're not the only one who has read it, you know."

Susan resumed her observations. "It is hard to know much about anything with Crabbe and Goyle. They just follow Malfoy around and I can't even remember saying a word."

Harry put in his two pence, "They didn't fail last year and I thought they might, never saw them do magic at all. Weird."

Susan went on. "Parkinson just seems to be attached to Malfoy, I heard rumours about betrothal contracts, but I don't know. Bulstrode seems unpleasant, but I think her looks are against her. Davis and Greengrass and Zabini seem more like real Slytherins, sitting back, seeing all, giving nothing away, but you might be right about them, Hermione."

Conversation died out and they finished their reading. Whatever Amelia received from the ministry affected her. She seemed to try to figure something out, and failing. A couple times, Keith caught her looking at him, as if she wanted to talk to him alone.

She took quill and more parchment, wrote something long, then summoned the auror from her post. "Have this sent to Dumbledore at once." Then she sat back.

Soon, their dinner downed his potions, then they all tucked in. About 8:00, the healer entered and checked both Harry and Keith. He informed them that Keith would take the same potions, but they should expect to be released tomorrow afternoon.

Before he could exit, Keith asked, "Healer, would you bring in another bed for tonight? Madam Bones shouldn't sleep on the chair." The healer acceded, and left. Keith said his good nights and drank the potions.

 **-KK-**

Albus Dumbledore sat at dinner, looking rather distracted; anyone bothering to look would have seen he ate his meal automaton-like. Inside, he considered Amelia's message and it's import, in Hogwarts and beyond. _Really no point in belabouring Amelia about this decision. Someone with her astuteness couldn't have not noted the state of Harry's clothing. Perhaps I should have monitored his home life more actively, knowing Petunia's attitudes but I feared it would have thrown more fuel on the fire._

 _Harry ascending to his station will raise questions I'd rather not have answered. Still, her handling of the matter seems proper. Respecting the old forms will mollify many and keep away some unwanted attention. My difficultly now will be in how to guide him to meet his fate. He will have to ignore the outer trappings, learn there are circumstances that will go past having living for things and status._

 _I'll inform Minerva tonight, she can make the proper arrangements and_ _I'll_ _speak to the staff tomorrow, after breakfast. Most will fall in line and help to ensure the students accept this and smooth out difficulties. Severus will be a challenge; he's never abandoned his grudge against James and he barely achieves meeting the spirit of his oaths – to say nothing about their substance._

Finding his dinner finished, though hardly tasted, he rose, summoned his deputy with a look and left the hall.

 **-KK-**

Keith returned to the land of the living with a definitive feeling of _déjà vu_. He felt Susan's hand in his own again and felt someone's eyes on him; likely the reason he was now awake.

He managed to disengage his hand from hers without rousing her, then sat up to find Amelia looking at him. Sighing to himself, he sat up. _Not sure I'm going to enjoy this._

"Good morning, what time is it?"

"3:22. I'm surprised you woke. I didn't touch you, I just looked at you." She seemed a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine, I think it means I'm all right now. What's the matter, and for that matter where's the bed you're supposed to be sleeping in?"

"I got disturbing news from the ministry. You used Fiendfyre the other night. Why? How could you control it, no wonder you almost died! And that book; the Department of Mysteries says it is the darkest magic they've ever encountered. You have to tell me what is going on and now!" Even speaking _sotto voce_ , Amelia threatened to wake Susan.

Keith made a 'shooing' gesture, rose, seated her in the lounge chair and squatted before her. If he had any embarrassment from wearing the hospital gown, he gave no sign. "Auntie, the answer is yes, it was Fiendfyre, yes I knew how to control it and knew I had enough strength, if barely. Remember who was there and remember my oaths; they were still in full force then and I have no death wish. Also, you and Susan were in the castle and I'd never would have endangered either of you.

"Even with the oaths canceled, I still feel bound to them. I won't lie to you either, but now is not the time or the place for a fuller story. The time will be before Halloween and I will satisfy enough of your questions to ease your mind. Let the Unspeakables study the diary; you'll know more by the time I can speak more freely. You say you trust me. If you do, then have patience, please trust me now. I'd never let you down.

"For now, though, have you a vial into which a memory strand can be placed?" Amelia rummaged in her professional kit, produced the vial and stopper,then Keith pulled his wand. "You must allow me this oath: I, Keith Krukmakare, swear on my life and magic that the memories I now offer are complete, accurate and untampered. As I have sworn, so mote it be!" As the flash died, Susan stirred fitfully, but did not wake and the other two relaxed. Keith pulled a silvery strand of memory from his temple with his wand, placing it in the vial. Amelia then stoppered it, and returned it to her kit.

"Now, why don't you have a bed? You either have to transfigure this chair and promise me you'll use it, or you'll share mine. And I'll bear hug you to keep you there. Caring goes both ways; I care for you too you know, quite a bit."

Amelia's glare at him took a lot more relative time than the clock showed. She backed down first, rose, pulled him to his feet and into a tight hug. Then she turned, waved her wand and the chair was a bed. Her gaze laughed at him as she disappeared under the covers. He bussed her forehead, whispered "Sweet dreams, Auntie Amelia" and kipped into his own couch, careful to capture his big sister's hand again.

 **-KK-**

Susan woke that morning to find Keith looking at her and still holding her hand. She couldn't fathom the look he gave her. "Keith, is something wrong?"

He shook his head and whispered "Remember yesterday morning and you told me I'd been unbelievable?" She gave him a nod. "I got you trumped, I think. I know four unbelievable people. Thanks." He pulled her close, and hugged her tight. While he held her, he wondered a bit at how dependent on them he'd already become, then decided that was something to consider some other time **.** "I've got the best big sister ever."

"Well, now that we've got that settled, Susan, I think we both need to get dressed, so Keith can." Once the two pried themselves off the ceiling, they both halfheartedly glared at the older, smirking witch.

"Auntie, you enjoyed that a bit too much!"

"Maybe I did, Susan, but I still think we need to start the day." The giggles she got in return demonstrated no harm was done. The two witches vanished to prepare for the day. They returned dressed and then went to visit Harry and Hermione.

Once gone, Keith found and expanded his trunk, selected clothes and bathed. Once clean and dressed, he pulled out the dress set of seneschal robes laid them aside and went out of the room. The auror outside the door directed him to the other room. Entering, he saw the Gryffindor duo, looking a bit distraught, as if nonplussed still at having shared a room. When he came in, they positively blushed.

"Good morning, my lord,and apologies for not having waited upon you earlier. I trust your rest, and Nana Hermione's were peaceful and restorative." This time their blushes were incandescent. "If I may, I shall check for the morning _Prophet_ and any mail and inform the hospital staff that we're ready to break our fast." Silently, he withdrew.

When the door closed, their company collapsed into merriment. "Oh my, he maybe is the perfect choice, Harry, but you're in for an interesting time!" Amelia tried, unsuccessfully, to restrain her chortling, Susan was little better.

Several minutes later, Keith returned, bearing a stack of newspapers. "No post as of yet, my lord, however, breakfast will be brought in presently."

Harry groaned and sighed dramatically. "You're really going to take the mickey out of me for this, aren't you?"

Keith looked at him, at him, utter ingenuousness in his features. "Milord, I but seek to fulfill my oaths, freely taken and accepted. Have I offended? His wide-eyed, innocent expression couldn't last, as first he, Hermione, the Boneses, then finally Harry exploded into mirth.

"Got me good, Krukmakare! When it's just us, be informal." Just then, came a knock, Keith resumed formality and opened the door.

"Breakfast, Milord, Miladies." Once the meal was bought in and served, they all visibly relaxed.

 **-KK-**

They finished eating and considered what to do until they went back to school that afternoon. Amelia had a letter from Dumbledore. "He tells me that one of the lord's quarters in Gryffindor will be prepared for your and Keith's use by the time we get back. By then, he'll have met with the staff. This has not happened in about 92 years, so he and the staff will ready to help the students understand this and adjust to it. Hopefully, that will reduce any friction to a minimum. Unless the healer forbids it, we'll be back by about four this afternoon. You'll have a chance to get comfortable in your quarters before dinner.

The investigation will last through tomorrow, classes will not start until Monday. I've been informed that Keith's year mates have received an orientation and Professor McGonagall will make sure you get to see your classrooms and meet your instructors. At least, you'll have a chance to settle in by Monday."

At that moment, the auror on guard duty knocked. "There's a woman asking for Krukmakare, says to tell him that Veronica's here." Amelia looked at Keith, got his nod. A gesture to the auror and the woman entered.

"Keith! This is Rita Skeeter and she's one of the yellowest of yellow journalist in this world! She'll take any information and it might sell papers, but it won't be accurate."

"Madam Bones, that has been true before, but Mr. Krukmakare and I have an arrangement. He tips me off, I write. But, nothing is published unless he says so. He gave me an interesting memory on the 31st, and here is a story I've written." She spread out some sheets of copy. It was about Keith's encounter with Lockhart.

What was written was as Keith told them. There were parts that went beyond the facts of the memory, but she had quotes for attribution and told them everything not Keith's had two or more corroborating sources. Keith nodded and smiled at the scribe. "This is fine, it can go like this."

"I'll have more in a day or two to show you."

Keith came to a decision and pulled a memory. "Here is a memory from the feast." He hesitated. "I'll give you the memory of Pettigrew's unmasking, but only if Madam Bones permits and she'll act for me regarding the copy. Amelia stared at him, then nodded.

"Finally, there is what you all did yesterday. Harry, I told her if she played straight, she might, and I stressed might get an occasional interview. I didn't think it would come this early. Talking to her is up to you."

Harry looked startled, then at Hermione and Amelia. "Ms Skeeter, would you mind waiting outside for a moment.?" She nodded and stepped out. They talked about it for a few minutes and called her back in. Harry looked and said, "This is what happened..."

Rita took it down, using a standard dicta-quill. Taking further notes as she asked questions, she interviewed each of the four. After an hour, she packed up. "Lord Potter, I'll send copy to your seneschal in a day or two. Look it over, suggest changes if you wish. When we have something approved, it will be printed verbatim."

She shook each of their hands. Amelia's manner was still slightly frosty. "I don't want to regret this."

"You won't." Rita replied and saw her way out.

 **-KK-**

After lunch, the healer gave both boys their examinations. Declaring both healthy, he said they could return to Hogwarts. He suggested regular aerobic exercise and calisthenics,particularly for Harry, while stressing that Harry had to keep to his potions schedule. He left a case of potions, enough for a week and a stack of notes for Madam Pomfrey.

The rest of the afternoon, the quintet read some of the books about wizarding house and their customs. By the time 3:45 arrived, they felt they had a good grasp of the situation, at least for the present. They packed up, the boys donned their new robes and they flooed to the Three Broomsticks. From there, a coach awaited and Amelia sent her Patronus on to warn the school. Hagrid led them into the castle and the headmaster and Professor McGonagall escorted them to the lord's quarters.

 **-KK-**

That morning, Dumbledore convened a meeting of the full staff immediately after breakfast. It turned out to be longer than he'd wanted it to be, simply because it was so novel for them. Once they understood this part of Hogwarts' tradition, he found they mainly accepted the situation and already were thinking of how to deal with potential problems. He expected the two exceptions. Gilderoy still was not on page; mainly, Dumbledore thought, due to his egotism. Once more, he damned Tom for somehow cursing the position; ever since he'd turned down Tom's offer to take the students in hand regarding the Dark Arts, not one teacher he'd hired had lasted to teach a second year.

Severus, though, was a different matter. Although he could scarcely admit the failing, even to himself, giving him a professorship and house headship at 21 was proving to have been an unfortunate choice. Severus was a marvelously talented potions master, but had little real skill in instructing and worse, no inclination to improve himself along those lines. In the eleven years past, the number of students finishing with N.E.W.T credentials had dropped to less than a third of what it had been before Horace retired. British wizardkind was now starting to feel the effects of this error. He shook himself out of his reverie, ended the meeting, asking Severus to remain.

"You seem upset, Severus, why?"

"This continual pandering to Potter, a brat with nothing more to his credit than a scar and a hugely inflated ego. He's his father all over again, but lacking even his dubious merits. These privileges you're handing him ensure he'll float through the halls, buoyed by his own sense of entitlement..."

"That is more than enough!" Dumbledore suddenly had had all he could stomach of Snape. "Did you not listen at all? This is not a choice I've made, this is a matter that is covered in the bylaws. This is automatic, now that he knows his station and place in our world. I'd have spared him this additional burden, but it is too late for that and we will fulfill our obligations.

"You will fulfill your obligations. I fear I erred in giving the title and responsibilities you now bear." He ruthlessly aborted the potions master's attempt to argue. "You are a great potions master, you will perhaps become the greatest in the world, if you're spared. But your ability to teach, to bring out the best from your students, to recognize and nurture those talented in potions, those who'll be needed in our world in the future is sadly lacking.

"Were you to apply yourself, you could be a more than serviceable professor. But you've made no effort along those lines, moreover, your bias towards your house and against the others can no longer be ignored. It ends now. Should it continue, you'll not be here a year from today, on that you may depend. You may go now and pray let Minerva know I need a word?"

Albus scarcely noticed Snape's enraged exit. McGonagall arrived a few minutes later. Having offered refreshment, he came to the point. "I have always been reluctant to empower you to oversee the giving and docking of points, and of supervision over assigning detentions,though it is enshrined in the bylaws. I've felt staff collegiality to be fostered that way. However, I've changed my views. You are granted full authority in these matters.I'll trust you to notify the staff. If you've no questions..." McGonagall knew a dismissal, nodded and left, leaving himself to his thoughts.

 **-KK-**

Thus, when the five reached the doors, they were met by the headmaster and his deputy. "Lord Potter, Seneschal Krukmakare, Madam Bones Miss Granger, Miss Bones, welcome back. You look to be well and ready to start classes. We will escort you to your quarters, near the Gryffindor Common Room and you have time and enough to explore them before dinner tonight. As you doubtless know, tomorrow is a free day. Mr. Krukmakare, Professor McGonagall shall give you your schedule at breakfast, will show you where your classes are held and introduce you to your professors. Make the best use of your time until Monday, please, all of you." A few minutes later, they arrived at a portrait a short distance from the Fat Lady. The knight straightened at their approach and the painting swung out at the password, 'Noble Gryffindor'.

The quarters opened into a rather spacious sitting room, with a divan, loveseat and chairs, near a cheerful fireplace. There was a table and chair set, next to a small open kitchen. Two doors opened into bedrooms, one large and opulent, with Harry's possessions from his dorm room present and already unpacked. "If you leave your new purchases by the bed, they will be unpacked by the time you return from dinner, my lord." Harry complied. Moving to the next bedroom, they found a room three quarters the size of a dorm room. "Seneschal, the same holds for you."Opening the next door revealed a luxurious bath. "Unless we are needed, Professor McGonagall and I will see you at dinner." They exited.

The five spent some time looking at the suite in more detail. Susan was pleased to see that the dining set was expandable and the chairs could be converted into parlour seating as well. Hermione was pleased to find bookshelves in both bedrooms and provision for a library in the sitting room.

The auror in Amelia warmed as a few surreptitious detection charms disclosed the built in protective wards worked into the rooms. Harry marveled at the space in his room; in fact in the quarters in general. This, in addition to the knowledge from Gringotts, still had him in something of a daze.

Soon enough, though, it was time for them to go down for dinner. "Ready for the goldfish bowl?" Harry's question was met with slightly hollow laughter. They left and were greeted by a noisy reception by the fellow Gryffindors and went to meat.

 **A/N: As always, a tip of the keyboard for my Beta, Alix33; one of the absolute best.**

 **The problems with Keith's oaths was pointed out to me by reviewer BinarySorbriquet, who is awarded a Gold Star from petty cash. Well done!**

 **The definition of 'Seneschal' is almost verbatim from a dictionary site on the web. The oath Keith and Harry exchange is adapted from the one Pippin gives Denethor in Tolkien's _The Return of the King._**

 **Dumbledore's actions vis-à-vis Snape are not OOC. He realizes that the landscape has changed and is attempting to adapt, in order to manage and guide things back into his control.**

 **Please check my profile, I often have a poll running and I value your imput.**

 **Once more, thanks to all you who read my efforts. Visitors, hits, reviews, follows, favorites, C2s are my only payment. Believe me, they make me feel rich!**

 **Posted 11/18/2015  
Reposted: 01/22/2016  
Words 8,614**


	4. 3-6 September 1992

**A/N: I am thrilled that I am able to create my own universe in the reality created by JKR. I own the ideas and characters and places which are unfamiliar. Anything you recognize belongs to the Creator.**

The large, noisy group of Gryffindor first and second years went down to the Great Hall, joining those from the other houses at dinner. When they reached the house table, a whisper from Keith into Harry's ear had him and Hermione sitting so they looked out into the hall. Ron sat next to Hermione and Colin Creevey next to Harry. Keith sat across the table from them, flanked by Ginny Weasley and Katie Ball. Before the food came, the headmaster called for their attention.

"Before we eat, a few announcements. First, Madam Bones informs me that the investigations into the events of 1 September evening are nearing completion. If they are not concluded by tomorrow, they shall be before classes start on Monday. I am pleased at your cooperation with the DMLE and urge you to continue doing so. "

"Second, we welcome back our four students from their time away, helping Madam Bones and receiving treatment at St. Mungo's.

"Third, while away from Hogwarts, Harry Potter has assumed his position as Lord Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. As such, he will now live in one of the lord's suites in Gryffindor tower. In addition, he has taken a traditional step for lords of our magical houses and named a seneschal. His seneschal is Mr. Keith Krukmakare.

"None of this has been seen here at Hogwarts for close to one hundred years; my final announcement is that immediately after dinner, everyone will return to their common rooms. There you will meet with your head of house and another professor who will explain about the school's rules for having a lord here as a pupil.So, for now, enjoy your meal and be prepared to learn about these new circumstances." And then platters materialized and plates were filled.

Hermione watched, a bit concerned, as Keith demolished a huge meal. "Are you OK, you're eating so much?"

Blinking at her, he replied, "Yes, I think so. I'm good enough to be released, but it'll be a day or two before I can wrestle a troll!"

Hermione giggled, thinking back to that night, glad Keith had remembered their telling that story and could make a joke of it. Their surrounding year/house mates were more amazed to hear a giggling Hermione than anything else.

As the entrées vanished and desserts appeared, Ron said, none too softly, "Incoming snake", getting an elbow in the ribs from Hermione for his pains.

Keith regretfully broke off the interesting conversation he was having about Quidditch with Katie, looked over his shoulder, grinned, rose and met the other wizard. "Jamison. How are you? Thanks for your note, it made my day."

The other lad blushed faintly, but extended his hand for a firm handshake. "Me, always good. But what about you? You gonna be all right? Was St. Mungo's bad? What was wrong?"

Keith found himself delighted to see his concern and rapid-fire questions. "They say I've got 150-200 years left, tops." The expressions on Flint's face, horror, then mild amusement and annoyance for being pranked, warmed him. "Can't tell you too much about St. M's. They kept me knocked out on potions and woke me up long enough to feed me, then more potions. They said I used up all of my magic, nearly. They seemed upset, but I thought you were supposed to try to push yourself at Hogwarts." There was a current of laughter from the rest of the Great Hall at this, and Keith thought he heard Hermione say 'Prat!', behind him. "We'll have to talk later, but for now, you ought to get back to your table before they take all the good sweets." He then walked Jamison back to his table, saluted Slytherin house and resumed his seat.

Ron seemed a bit discontented. "Why'd you talk to the slime?"

Keith smiled. "He's the guy I talked to before the Sorting. I think he's got potential, besides, I like him."

Ron stared incredulously, but didn't speak again. Soon, they finished and went to the common room, along with Professor McGonagall and Professor Kettleburn. The rest of the night was spent with their house mates learning about what it meant for Harry to be a lord at Hogwarts, how he was to be addressed, what a seneschal was and one's duties were and other things.

Keith interjected. "I will always be in my rôle as seneschal in public, so I'll always refer to him as 'His Lordship' and speak to him as 'My Lord'. As I view my oath, I protect him even to the loss of my own life. If he is threatened I'll intervene, count on it. Of course, when he plays Quidditch, he'll have to be on his own!"

Hearing that, everyone laughed, though there was a note of uncertainty to some of it. "Well said, Mr. Krukmakare, but don't you feel you're going a bit too far?" Professor Kettleburn had a kindly expression on his face, but seemed nonplussed at the lad's intent.

"Not at all, Professor. His Lordship is all that's left of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. If something happens to him, it's game over. My oaths are very clear. 'In peace or war, in living or dying'. In your opinion, do I misunderstand that to which I swore?"

Minerva hastened to interject, "No, Seneschal Krukmakare, not at all, we just all hope it shall never go that far." then, turning to the rest of her lions, "I trust you see that Keith's relationship to lord Potter is different than any you have with him. Please remember that Keith is doing a job, should you feel he's taking on airs, or not being as friendly as you might like him to be." She was met with a round of nods, though she thought some of her cubs seemed out of sorts.

 **-KK-**

She dismissed the house and with Kettleburn led Harry and Keith to their quarters. Once they left, Keith shot his lord a wry look. "We're going to have a problem with Ron."

"What do you mean, Keith?"

Keith sobered. "I was looking at him during the professors' presentation. He was full of jealousy and envy. He's jealous of you. You and Hermione told me about him and your first year. I think he sees himself as a very small third wheel; not famous, or wealthy or heroic, like you. Not smart, like Hermione. Just the plucky comic relief. Think about what you told us about what he saw in the mirror. Quidditch Captain and Head Boy. Has he done anything that would prepare him to be either? He sees you, and I fear he thinks that you have what you have without pain nor effort and wishes for the same, to get what he feels he desires or deserves without having to work for it.

"His envy of me is more of the same; he sees being seneschal as a public statement; 'This is my best mate'. He doesn't understand what my oath binds me to do, to be; maybe he refuses to understand and only sees this as my having status, without my having made an effort, or having needed to make one to become your seneschal. I'm sure he thinks you've told the world that Ron Weasley isn't Harry Potter's best friend, Keith Krukmakare is. We both know that's not what you did, but that's how he's seeing it.

"You're my lord, Harry, it's your call, order me and I'll obey, but I see a kerfuffle tomorrow. I don't want you to have to choose between him and me; but, if he becomes seneschal and you come to harm, I'll break as many of his bones as I can before they pull me off him!"

Harry goggled at the younger boy. He'd knew him well enough to know he was in deadly earnest. He now understood what Amelia told him and Hermione two days before; Keith was terrified of failing him; clearly he would never abide harm coming to him. He didn't know why; he'd done pretty well last year, with Hermione and Ron's help, but it was important to him, so he needed to get to the bottom of it.

He thought Keith had surprised him before, until Keith slapped his own forehead and hastened to his room. When he emerged, he held two necklaces, one he pocketed, the other he offered to Harry.

"Here, put this on. It's charmed to be invisible. There are people who can reach into your mind and look at your memories. It isn't mind reading, but it's the next best thing. The other charms on the necklace will block anyone from doing that. Right now, there are at least three people in the castle who can do this, maybe others. This way we can talk and not worry. Susan has one, but I think I need to give one to Hermione too, right now. May I do this?"

Harry nodded and Keith walked to the common room and gave the password. "Hermione, may I have a word? Harry sent me." The witch came to him and they stepped outside. Keith told her what he told Harry and she readily agreed to wear the protection. After she reentered the common room, Keith went back to his quarters. Giving a thumbs up, he sat back down.

The delay gave Harry time to think about how to approach his seneschal, whom he also saw as a brother. "Keith, we can talk safely now?" When he got a nod, he plunged in. "I've never seen you like this; you're protective, thoughtful, but you're terrified too. What is going on?"

Keith bowed his head. "OK, I gotta go out on a limb here and tell you some things I wasn't going to yet. Promise me you won't tell anyone else, not even Hermione. By Halloween, she'll know, a lot of people will know about what I'm telling you, this and more." He got Harry's nod.

"Good. Remember, I told you, told Hermione and her parents, told the Boneses that I was here for a reason, a purpose. Well, that Purpose is you."

"Me!"

"Yes, you mainly, but also the Grangers and the Boneses particularly. It will help a whole lot more people than just you and them, it'll affect lots and lots of others,eventually. I didn't expect that you would name me your seneschal. I'm overjoyed and humbled by your trust. But there are people, more than a few who'll be unhappy about what's gone on. It isn't just Ron, others will want to control you, or just hurt you.

"You remember I said I have had to grow up fast? Well, to help you and the others close to you is 90% of that reason I've lived as I have. Being your seneschal, well, it's a different sort of relationship. Even if you release me, and no, I don't want that, I will still be bound by that oath in my soul. Let me help you, please, Harry."

Harry sat there, thinking and weighing his words. Much of what he said seemed fantastical, but then, so did a lot of what he'd told them since the 31st. _He's been telling us_ _crazy_ _things ever since we met. Is this really any further out of the grounds? I've trusted him, not that I know why, really. Just my gut telling me I can and should. I guess in for a penny. . ._

"OK, what do we do?"

Keith sighed in relief. "Tomorrow, my morning will be filled with Professor McGonagall taking me to my classes, formally introducing me to the professors but I can't see it as taking more than the morning, if that. So, after lunch, we give tours of the suite. Your year mates and the rest of the Weasleys first, then my year mates, then the rest of Gryffindor and finally, whoever else wants a look. We'll ask Professor McGonagall to come up too, so if things get out of hand, she's there. You need to use up the morning and keep Ron out of here. McGonagall ought to give you and Hermione your schedules, so you might suggest to her that you look over your summer homework for your Monday classes. You can do it in the library and I'd bet she'd love to spend her morning like that!"

Harry now blushed a shade of scarlet that was an interesting contrast to his eyes. Keith laughed and slapped his shoulder. "She's a nice person, she cares for you and you care for her. Take things as they come."

Harry grumbled. "Now I'm getting dating hints from a firstie!"

Keith grinned, then grew grave. Rising, he bowed to Harry. "I but try to serve you, best I may, m'lord. Have you need of my further assistance?"

Harry gaped, then laughed. "No further need, my seneschal. Go and rest for tomorrow." Keith bowed and sought his chamber, to a chorus of Harry's chortles.

 **-KK-**

Next morning, the boys met in their parlour. Harry had his summer's homework in his book bag. They joined Hermione, Ron, and the rest of their house mates then traipsed down to the Great Hall. As they entered the Hall, Keith saw Susan at the Hufflepuff table and waved her over. When she settled into the space next to him and greeted Harry and Hermione, Keith whispered "Told we'd find time. If you invite me, I'll sit with your house for dinner, if my lord approves."

She looked at him impishly. "You're invited. And he better approve."

Keith chuckled, drawing a startled and suspicious look from Ron, sitting at Harry's side. Keith just smiled enigmatically. As the meal wound down, Professors Sprout and McGonagall came to the table. The head of Hufflepuff cocked an eyebrow at the mixed group, but said nothing as she gave Susan her schedule. McGonagall distributed schedules to her three returned lions, then told them, "Mr. Krukmakare, please see me in fifteen minutes and we'll have our tour. Mr Potter, the headmaster would like to see you in his office after breakfast. He says he hopes you'll have room for SweeTarts."

As she returned to the head table, Keith snorted. "Subtle." Hermione and Harry sussed him out and snickered.

Ron looked on in confusion, but Hermione looked at Harry thoughtfully. "What do you think Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you about?"

"I'm not sure, but it has to do with my hospital stay, I reckon." He had a slightly bemused expression, but his friend could see a hint of worry too, as he downed his potions.

"Harry, remember that you can ask for Professor McGonagall to be there and Keith too. Also, if he starts talking about your becoming Lord Potter, you should get Amelia to attend the meeting." While she spoke, Keith could see Ron begin to glower. Neither of the others seemed to notice, but he filed it away for later.

"OK. I'm thinking the meeting won't last too long, I hope. I'd like to go over the summer homework, so would you meet me in the library, with your books and homework?" Hermione nodded. "Keith, let's go see Professor McGonagall and the headmaster."

"My lord." They walked to the head table. A word with their head of house and they were soon at the headmaster's door. When the three entered the office, Professor Dumbledore blinked owlishly at finding two more in his office than he expected.

"Good morning Harry, Minerva, Mr. Krukmakare. I was hoping for a meeting with you alone, Harry."

McGonagall, expecting this, had an answer ready and forestalled Harry's response. "I'm here at Lord Potter's request, as is his right under Hogwarts' bylaws. Seneschal Krukmakare is here in accordance to his oaths to his lord."

The headmaster's poker face, that of a kindly grandfather, remained in place, though internally he was rather put out at not having the opportunity to talk to Harry alone and guide his thinking in the directions he felt would lead to the end of Voldemort and the betterment of magical Britain.

"Well, yes. Harry – pardon, my lord, did you find yourself well treated at St. Mungo's?"

Harry felt he was about to tread into a fen, where the slightest misstep might find him stinking out of sight. "Thank you for worrying about me, Professor, it was really pretty simple. I was examined a few times, they agreed with Madam Pomfrey, they gave me my potions and some tips about how to take them to help me the most. The healer wants me to exercise daily to help the potions work, so I need to figure that out."

"We can help you with that, my lord". The headmaster nodded and look at the other lad. "Mr. Krukmakare, what about you?"

Keith laughed. "Nothing as exciting as my lord's, I fear. They kept me knocked out on potions most of the time and when I was awake, it was only to eat, get examined and potioned again. Yesterday was the only time I really was awake for any long stretch. Then, we were mainly concerned with getting released and getting ready to return."

Dumbledore raise a mental eyebrow. Neither boy was very forthcoming with the sort of details that he needed to gauge Harry's state of mind and to see how his change of fortune had affected him and what steps he needed to take. Harry listened to Keith interestedly. He noticed how he had told them what happened without any details and thought he'd done OK himself.

"Then, you became Lord Potter's seneschal yesterday?"

Keith kept his smile to himself. Dealing with Albus Dumbledore was always going to be the trickiest part of fulfilling his Purpose. To have already reduced him to such artless questions was a gain, but a trap too. He needed to stay in his good books until matters could be taken out of his hands.

"Oh no, sir, that was the day before at dinner. My lord asked and I was honoured to accept."

Dumbledore nodded. "So my lord, you went to Gringotts on the day after you four arrived?"

Harry nodded and would have expanded on the gesture had he not been cut off by McGonagall.

"Albus, what are you doing here? This has nothing at all to with Lord Potter's education. If you wish to ask questions so far removed from you rôle as headmaster, you must allow his adviser of record be present. My lord, am I correct in thinking that is Madam Bones?" Harry inclined his head. She returned to the old wizard. "You must call her at once and any other time you wish to inquire about his business as a lord. Remember too, that any rôle you might have played in his life and living arrangements is finished as his is considered an adult and has an adviser to guide him in those issues."

The headmaster acknowledged defeat by his next question, "I hope the both of you feel you'll be ready to begin the new term on Monday?" Their chorus of 'Yes, headmaster', left him with no legitimate reason to detain them and he dismissed the three of them.

 **-KK-**

As they descended the stairs, McGonagall commented to Harry that he should be certain to have her and Keith present anytime the headmaster summoned him or wanted to have a talk with him. Harry agreed and mentioned that he would contact Amelia soon, as both of them needed to speak to Dumbledore. He also asked her to come back to his suite after lunch, when he and Keith would be giving tours to their year and house mates. She readily agreed. They parted at the bottom of the stairs and she took Keith on his tour.

Keith proved to be a seer. The tour lasted all of about one and a half hours. Since Susan gave him such a good tour before, McGonagall saw immediately he had no difficulties navigating. The meetings generally went smoothly. Professors Flitwick and Sprout remembered him and were impressed by Keith, particularly by his perceptive questions. McGonagall found herself looking on Keith benignly and she showed him her classroom. Professor Binns was neither here nor there; as ghosts went, he was more self-absorbed then most and Keith's presence barely registered with him.

The Deputy found the last two stops the most interesting. In the dungeons, she formally introduced the potions master and the new student. To say the meeting was cool was an understatement. Snape was even more unpleasant than his norm, and while Keith was completely civil, is was also clear that his impression of the master wasn't positive.

Going from the bottom of the castle to the top, she was startled to find that Keith and Professor Sinestra had already met. Her astonishment turned to concern when she learned of the agreement she had made with the first year. "So, by the start of the second half of the year, Mr. Krukmakare could have finished the entire Hogwarts curriculum and be pursuing a mastery? When were you intending to bring this to me and the headmaster?"

"Professor McGonagall, I wanted to wait until I was sure that Mr. Krukmakare could make good his contention that he could pass his first year examination with an O. At that point, I would ask you to allow him to assist me with the first year classes and If he did as well on his OWLs and NEWTs, I would see if he could teach the first two years, under my supervision. At this point, I saw little reason to bring it to either of you."

Minerva nodded, this course of action did seem proper, even if the situation was extraordinary. She then dismissed Keith, saying she would see him after lunch.

 **-KK-**

At lunch, Harry invited their house mates and Susan, who'd shown up to sit with them for lunch too. As at breakfast, Ron looked upset, but this time, both Harry and Susan noticed too. Susan looked as if she wanted to ask Keith about it, but a slight shake of his head kept her from asking just then. After they ate, Professor McGonagall joined them and they went up to the suite. Keith took enough of a lead to ensure he got to the portrait and opened the suite, without the others hearing the password.

Once they were all in, Harry took the lead, showing their friends the quarters. All were impressed with the accommodation and the twins kept them in stitches with humorous comments.It did not escape Keith that Ron was on the edge of a major blow-up and surreptitiously positioned himself to neutralize him without harming the others should he get violent. Even the table holding Keith's chess set drew his ire. Granted, it was a standard non-magical tournament set. Not a proper wizarding set.

Things broke down when the group got to Keith's chambers, sleeping area, attached bath, study area. Ron's breaking point came when he saw Keith's trunk. "Why did you have Harry buy you such a big trunk?"

The room stilled. The other Weasleys' embarrassment could be felt and Susan, Harry and Hermione bridled at the insult Keith and Harry received. Keith tried for a light touch. "Well, my guardians, who told me what I should buy and gave me the money, could best answer your question, Ron. But as a smart man once said, 'nothing exceeds like excess'."

Ron could take no more and aimed a kick at the trunk, missed and stomped out of the room. Minerva readied a reprimand, but Harry beat her to it. Bolting from Keith's room he shouted, "That's enough, Ron, don't leave unless you're ending our friendship!"

 **-KK-**

That stopped the petulant redhead in his tracks. Harry bored in. "OK, this has been coming on since last night. What's wrong with you. Is it these quarters?" While he spoke, the others exited into the suite's main room, spreading out. Keith took a position where he could keep an eye on everyone, but mainly Ron.

Harry realized now that Keith had been completely right in characterizing the boy he thought was his best friend. "What's got you so mad? Is it that I have this suite? Do you realize why I have it? I'm the last Potter. If I keep having years like last year, the odds I'll live long enough for any more Potters to be born are pretty low. Do you know what I hear when someone calls my 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'? I hear 'The-Boy-Who-Voldemort-Made-An-Orphan'!" Harry waved away the usual gasps at the name of the dark wizard. He was desperate to get through his first friend's head. 'I'd give all this up in a minute, if it meant on 1 September, my mum and dad saw me off at the platform. With my brothers and sisters, maybe one getting aboard with me and the others all excited to see the train." Harry shrunk into himself. Everyone but Ron felt his anguish. "I've earned this, paid for it in blood, pain, ten years of abuse by my relatives. Certainly what we went through last year surely paid for it."

Harry broke down into silent sobs, Hermione enveloping him in a hug, Keith shifting to cover the room. Keith kept a hold on his cool, but his blood was up.

"Shame on you, Weasley, do you feel better after your tantrum? Do you see Harry in tears and feel better about yourself?"

"What's your issue with me, is it because I'm his seneschal and you're not? For your information, I didn't ask him and I would've never asked. He asked me. Seneschal isn't being his best friend, seneschal is serving him! I can't believe that an old, magical family like yours never talked about something like this and told you about the oath."

Ron had stayed a beet red color since he'd acted out. He growled, "Never heard of it before, don't know what's in it."

He might have said more, but an angry Percy Weasley interrupted. "Here do I swear fealty and service to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and to its Lord, to speak and to be silent, to do and to let be, to come and to go, in need or plenty, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me, or the world end. So say I, Keith Krukmakare."

And then Ginny made the response. "And this do I hear, Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and I will not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given: fealty with love, valour with honour, oath-breaking with vengeance.

"Dad went over this last summer with us, because I started Hogwarts. He did the same last year, before you went and before the twins went, and Percy too. I'm too young to remember for Charlie and Bill. . ."

"But I'm not and he did it for them too." Snarled Percy. "I hate to say it, but if you can't eat it, play chess with it, or isn't about the Chudley Cannons, you ignore it."

Keith picked up the thread, desperately hoping to make Ron understand. "I'm his seneschal, I don't have to be a friend to do that, just willing to keep an oath. I am his buffer to the world, his gofer. I do whatever he needs doing. And yes, just as I said last night, I fight by his side, and keep him alive, even if that means I die doing that."

Keith would have said more but he saw one of the twins draw a wand and heard 'P. . .', and somehow, impossibly was between the wand and Harry. "Stupefy! Protego!" The twin was sent across the room before the curse could leave his lips.

Professor McGonagall rennervated Fred Weasley and demanded, "Mr. Weasley, explain yourself!"

Fred blushed and shuffled. "I wanted to give Keith a chance to show what he'd said about protecting Harry. It was a body lock and wouldn't hurt them, but I never saw anyone move and cast that fast. Sorry Harry, Hermione, Keith."

Harry was back to himself and managed a smile. "It's OK, Fred, no harm done. So Ron, what Keith did is why he's my seneschal. What do you think you'd bring to the job?"

Ron ignored the warning in Harry's tone. "I'm the best chess player ever. I know tactics and strategy."

Again Ron might have said more, but again he was interrupted, this time by Hermione.

"The best chess player ever?" She said incredulously, "However do you figure that?"

Ron's reply was surly, "You were there, Dumbledore said it last June."

"No he didn't," riposted Hermione, "he said it was the best played game at Hogwarts in a good many years."

Keith patience had worn thin. "So, you're a legend in your own mind." He ignored the titters from the others and set up a position on the board. "It's Black's move. Which side would you want to play?" Ron scanned the position.

 **R** _S S S_ **R** _S_ **K** _S  
_ _ **p p**_ _S S S_ **p B P  
** _S_ **q p** _S S S_ **p** _S  
S S _B _S  
S S _B p _S S_ **B** S  
Q _S_ **N** _S  
_ p p p p  
 _S S S_ R _S_ K _S_ R

Ron took less than a minute. "It's a stupid position, there's no way out for Black, White has the win."

Keith's predatory grin was wholly internal. "OK, then let's play it out." Keith then moved a bishop.

Ron whooped, "Stupid move, I've got your Queen!"

Keith smiled and move his bishop again, putting White in check. There followed a series of forced moves at the end of which White was in tatters. "OK, White was so impressed by Black's play, he played to let Black finish with checkmate. Want to keep going?"

Ron's face was a fluorescent red, but he managed to shake his head. Keith reset the board and continued his commentary. "That game is Donald Byrne _vs_ Robert James, 'Bobby' Fischer from 1956 and is one of the most famous games ever played, it's called the Game of the Century. The position is likely the most famous chess position ever. Fischer was a year and a month older than you when he played it. Two years later, he was an International Grandmaster, the youngest up to that time. Fourteen years after that, he won the World Chess Championship, and he hadn't reached thirty. That's been twenty years ago and a lot of people think he's the greatest chess player of all time."

Keith took a pawn of each color, and hid his hands under the table. "Now, want to try a game with me?" Ron managed a nod, but mumbled it wasn't a proper chess set. "I don't like my pieces talking back to me. Choose a hand." and Ron pointed at one. Keith handed him the black pawn. "OK, I'm White." They began the game and the others were amazed at how easily Keith put Ron back on the defensive. Try as he might, Ron was boxed into a corner. Finally, Keith moved his queen. "Check." Ron thought he saw an opening and moved a pawn two squares, blocking the check and threatening Keith's queen. However, it also put his pawn level to one of Keith's. "Pawn take pawn, _en passant_ , and check."

The others gaped. Keith's pawn threatened to take Ron's queen, but if he moved the queen, he'd be checkmated. The king had only one safe move out of check, and that would let Keith take his queen and a certain win for White. Ron mumbled, "Resign", rising from the chair. Keith rose, extending his hand, when Ron caught him on the jaw with a roundhouse blow.

The group erupted in outrage, lead by Minerva's 'Mr. Weasley!', Keith raise a hand and silenced the lot. "We know the real you now, Ron. You have the emotional control of a five year old." He laughed derisively, "You hit like a five year old too. Don't ever try to apologize, It won't be accepted. You'll always be the person you are today. Keep out of my road and we'll coexist. But, if you ever attack my lord, or those for whom he cares, or those for whom I care, in any way, you will face me." Keith's voice was soft, but his mien was so cold and threatening, that no one there misunderstood the message.

Harry ended it. "Ron, get out of here, you're not welcome anymore." The child stomped out. He turned to his seneschal. "Keith, do you feel like going on?"

"Yeah, just give me a half hour and I'm jake."

"Are you certain, Mr. Krukmakare," Minerva asked, clearly concerned, "we could take you to see Madam Pomfrey."

"There's no need, but thank you. I could have ducked or caught the fist, but I wanted to see what he had. It wasn't much, really. Just need a bit of rest and a glass of water. Thank you all for coming."

The others left, murmuring, leaving Keith, Harry, Hermione, Susan and McGonagall. Susan fetched a drink for Keith, tea for the professor and pumpkin juice for her and the other two. Harry and Hermione sat across the room, deep in an inaudible conversation; Minerva sat on a chair, pensively, Susan pulled the other chair next to Keith's.

"Do you want to talk about it, Keith?"

He looked at his friend. "Not really". Seeing her face fall, he continued, "maybe later, though, thanks." And he saw her brighten.

When the thirty minutes were up. Keith let the others know he was OK and Hermione went to get the next group of Gryffindors. They and the other three groups that afternoon went quickly; there were a few questions, but everyone stopped from asking the questions they wanted to ask, mainly due to the presence of their head of house. The Quidditch team wanted to know if they could hold meetings there, to which Harry agreed with a laugh. It took no more than an hour for the groups to finish.

"M'lord, Susan has asked us to the Hufflepuff table for dinner. Be it you will?"

Stifling a guffaw at Keith's formality, Harry replied "So long as there is room for Hermione too."

Susan grinned. "Always room for one more!" With that, she left, along with the professor and Harry, Hermione and Keith sat until dinner, occupied with their private thoughts.

 **-KK-**

Clearly, by the time they went down to dinner, the grapevine had done its work and the entire student body knew that there had been violent break between Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, with his best friend siding with Harry, and Ron attacking Harry's seneschal. Ron sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table, well away from the others, was no shock. That Harry, Hermione and Keith were sitting with the Hufflepuffs was a surprise, but many remembered that Susan had sat with them at breakfast and lunch.

Their hosts understandably would liked to have known more about the break, but had to be content with their assertion that "Ron was upset at lord Potter's new digs and upset when Keith had tutored him in chess".

One of the second years, Zacharias Smith, asserted that Ron had always been a prat and deserved what he got. Hermione and Harry got distinctly uncomfortable; their break with someone who they'd thought of as a staunch friend was far too soon for that sort of comment to be met with equanimity. They felt relief when Keith opined, "I think you're a bit too harsh there, Smith. Ron is none too mature and he also has a hard time with sudden changes. He also is rather territorial about his friends. Nothing wrong with it, as long as it isn't taken too far and he seems to have crossed that line a bit."

This started a general conversation about friendship and dealing with friends, and would-be friends. About how some people didn't really want to be friends, just wanting to be close to someone but not be there when they were needed. Even the nature of friendship got discussed. It was rather heady stuff for a group of preteens and teens on a Friday night, but it worked. They were happy to be invited to Harry's quarters the next afternoon at 3:00.

Around the time dessert appeared, Harry had a very quiet word with Keith and he ambled over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Greeting, O unkindness of the cognoscenti! I bear greetings from my dread lord, Harry, of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. His lordship invites any of you who are interested to come by his rooms on the morrow, to debunk rumours and for social interaction. Oh, Miss Lovegood, please come by, I've that gold star I promised you there.

Keith's over the top declaration, left the 'claws amused. Luna quickly said she would be by and what time would be suitable. Keith suggested any time around 10:00 in the morning would be fine. A number of them indicated they'd drop by.

Then he walked over to the Slytherin table and Jamison said, "Looks like the beating you were supposed to have gotten was overstated."

"Yeah, really much ado about nothing." Keith said and was cut off by another boy at the table.

"Anytime one of the weasels get put in their place, it's a good job of work. Now, if you'd just steer your lord away from consorting with the wrong types, you'll really meet your oaths."

Keith looked at the blond haired boy, pondering his reply. He'd known that Slytherin house would always be a minefield due to the number of blood purists it contained; his statements of opinion before the sorting already put him at odds with a number of them.

"Scion Malfoy, I think?" when the boy nodded, he proceeded, "Personally, to do what I had to didn't give me any pleasure, causing pain isn't something I look to do. Sometimes, you can't avoid it, though. My lord seems to know the type of person with whom he wishes to associate. I sense that he isn't against widening his horizons with those offering genuine friendship.

"In that spirit, he invites the members of Salazar's noble house to stop by his apartment tomorrow afternoon, say 1:30 or so to get a tour and to chat. He knows that this state of affairs is unusual and he wants others to feel easy with it."

Another at the table added his opinion. "Krukmakare, I don't appreciate that you and your lord are trying to corrupt noble, pureblooded wizards and witches with your fantasies."

"Scion Flint, I fancy?" When the older boy curtly nodded, Keith smiled. "I enjoy dialog, but let's strip the loaded terms away. What you suggest is corrupting I see as exposure to possibilities one hasn't seen before. What you term as fantasies, is really simply a reality, the way the world is, which sometimes isn't what we think it is or wish it to be. While I'd love to continue, this is hardly the time or place. If you stop by tomorrow. . ." Bowing to the table, he returned to the Hufflepuffs, noting the look of deep discontent on Professor Snape's face.

 **-KK-**

After dinner, they went back to the suite; Harry, Hermione and Keith had no taste for their house's common room tonight, while Susan felt certain that Keith was just shy of breaking down and she wanted to be there for him. If she was being honest, she wanted to be there for the other two as well, but there was something in Keith's combination of assurance and vulnerability that called out to her. If she could, if he would allow her to help him, she would.

They settled in and Keith sat for a space, looking down at his hands. The others wanted to say or do something for him, but held off, he'd tell them about his worries in his own time and way. Finally, he looked up.

"I'm not sure becoming your seneschal was such a good idea." He could hear them start to protest, and held up his hand. He needed to make them understand first. "You lost one of your best friends, at least in part because of me." He looked at Harry and Hermione. "You two are really very much alike. Harry, we saw the physical effects of your abuse, and you know we won't let you go back there again. That was hard enough to see, but none of us can really put ourselves in your shoes and know how that affected you. You couldn't have known that much about what love or friendship is. Did you even have any friends before you got here?"

Harry shook his head and said softly, "Dudley and his gang beat up anyone who tried to be friendly with me."

"So, I bet that Ron was your first friend?" A nod. "Well, you'd have attached yourself to anyone who looked at you like a regular person. And for Ron, well you're famous, so it's something no one else in his family can boost of. That's great for his insecurities, maybe not so great for you. See, he showed today that he's not a sharing sort. Did he run down people who tried to befriend you?"

Harry saw a light come on and replied "Yes, he never had anything good to say about any of the other houses."

Hermione said then, "He didn't really like you getting close to others in Gryffindor either. Remember the putdowns of Neville." Then more softly, "or of me, either."

Harry thought back to the first two months of the previous year and colored. "I treated you poorly too and I shouldn't have."

Keith broke back in. "Hermione, do you have a hard time fitting in?" She nodded. "You are so smart and driven; have you always had problems connecting with kids your own age, felt awkward around them?"

"Yes, I get so lonely sometimes." She faced Harry. "That Halloween, I really was thinking that I might want to quit Hogwarts and go home, at least there, I had my parents."

Keith tried to get back on point. "So, you both saw something in each other that rang a bell, that's why you became friends and Ron's seeming acceptance of you both made a trio. But what I started to say is, if you think my being seneschal is going to drive people away from you, then I'll step aside."

They looked at him, horrified. "No Keith, I want you as my seneschal. Everything you said about Ron was true. I can't have his jealousy around, I won't let him decide how I'm going to be, who I can like or hang out with."

Hermione said. "After it happened, Harry and me talked. We think it's really addition by subtraction. We're both better off this way, even if the common room is going to be uncomfortable. We talked about this and we both want to say thank you."

Keith found himself slumping with relief. He found himself inside a three-way hug that felt so supportive. "You care for us and we care for you too. Don't worry we're together."

Susan asked, with a bit of an impish look in her eye, "What about me? What does your intuition say about me?"

Keith smiled, then become earnest. "Susan, you really fit in very well with Harry and Hermione. I think you were pretty isolated before Hogwarts too. Not because you were ill treated, or couldn't connect with your peers. But, like Harry, you were pretty much all that was left of your family. Auntie Amelia did her best, I bet, but you can't become head of DMLE as young as she did and not have been incredibly driven. So, you didn't have family around as much as you'd have wanted. You have a few good friends, but with your aunt's position, you had to be careful about others; were they friendly for your sake, or because their family wanted something from your aunt?

"I think you are shy because of that. Do you have any real good friends, other than Hannah?" Susan looked down and indicated no. "You do now. One is Hermione, one is Harry and one is moi!" She looked up at them and saw the truth and exploded out of her chair and hugged Keith tightly and did the same for the others.

Susan said. "I know and it feels so good. Somehow, I think it is just the start too." The four talked for a bit more, then Harry walked Hermione to their common room, where she went up to her dormitory. When he got back, Keith accompanied Susan to the Hufflepuff entrance. There they hugged and said their good nights.

 **-KK-**

Next morning, they had a good breakfast and afterwards, Harry went back and Keith went over to the Ravenclaw table and sat with them as they finished up and as those wanting to see Harry's suite got ready.

He said to Luna, "I told you anyone who knows _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ is tops in my book and you'd get a gold star. Here it is!" Luna and her house mates gasped at the star. It was wonderfully rococo, and fanciful, fitting her personality to a T. Her house mates weren't sure yet what to make of her, she was different, but not to the point of offensiveness. Besides, she was the friend of the current nine days' wonder and it wouldn't do to antagonize him over nothing.

"Thank you for the star, it's lovely. Did anyone figure out the other answer?" At Keith saying no, an older boy spoke up.

"I'm Roger Davies, I'm a fifth year, what was the other question? The parchment we got doesn't have that."

Keith shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Roger. Jamison said he wanted to ask me the ultimate question. I said 42 and 'Let there be light!'. Luna recognized 42 as _Hitchhiker's_ , but nobody knew the second.

An Asian girl was looking thoughtful, then brightened. "It's the end of _The Last Question_ by Isaac Asimov, isn't it?"

Keith laughed delightedly. Yes it is, Miss. . ."

"Su, I'm Su Li, she told him. "My uncle doesn't have magic and works at Boston University and knew him and that was a story he liked a lot. He made sure we read some of his stories. I liked _Nightfall_ better, but I liked that story too. I was so sad to learn he died this spring."

Keith bowed his head. "Me too Su. What sort of star would you like?"

"I'd rather have Saturn, with its rings, really."

"OK, may take a bit of time, but you got it. Shall we go up?"

Then they all went up to the accommodation, where Harry let them in. The actual tour took fifteen minutes, but their guests had a lot they wanted to ask about his being a lord, so it went on for about an hour, total.

As things wound down, they thanked the Ravenclaws for coming. As they left, only Luna remained. She dragged Keith off to his rooms and closed the door. She told him _sotto voce_ , "The Wrackspurts tell me you are surrounded by temporal tachyons. Are you from elsewhen?"

Keith grew pale and could only nod. "Please don't tell anyone."

She nodded. "They tell me that you will save many people and I should be your friend." She giggled. "I would be anyway, you are nice." She surprised him by kissing his cheek.

Keith reddened slightly and told her "You're my friend, Luna. I promise you'll know more next month sometime, OK?"

She nodded and he then led her out and returned to see Harry grinning at him. He was saved from explaining by Hermione, who let herself in and started revising their summer homework.

 **-KK-**

After lunch, Keith stopped at the Slytherin table and found that all the first and second year Slytherins were coming up, along with a scattering of higher years. He led them to the quarters and into the rooms. The tour went like the previous ones, with a few envious comments about the poshness of the furnishings. Jamison bought down the house with his comment, "Looks good, Keith, but it would be so much better in green and silver."

Inevitably, conversation turned to Keith's views on the significance of descent. "First, as I told Jamison, we're not talking about blood. When I told him my blood is A positive, that's a biological fact. It's a fact that could save my life. Consider this; you're in the non-magical world and are in an accident of some kind and the only way to keep you alive is a transfusion. Assume there is no way to get to a magical hospital, or a blood replenishing potion. If you're asked your blood type, saying pureblood won't take you very far.

"What you really mean with these blood terms is your descent. Blood has nothing to do with it. There's no special blood type for witches and wizards. If we did blood tests on all of you, there would be no statistical difference from the proportions in the British population as a whole.

"The only valid measure is power, talent and knowledge. If descent meant anything, why was the top first year last year Hermione Granger, born of non-magical parents? Why was Harry Potter twelfth in his year, why were Mr. Crabbe and Goyle near the bottom?"

Malfoy broke in, "Granger was at the top because she's a teacher's pet." Hermione, who was there, began to fume, but Keith replied.

"Scion Malfoy, the fact that she was the top in fact proves my point. If descent is equal to power and talent, all the knowledge she amassed wouldn't have put her at the top. A non-magical could have all that book learning and it would mean nothing without the talent and power to actually do magic. So, she must have all three. More to the point, the Professors must know this too, why else would her results have been so good?" Malfoy had no rejoinder for that and fell silent.

"Look, we could go on about this for hours and the Hufflepuffs will be coming up soon for their tour. How about if I talk to Professor McGonagall and get a large classroom for tomorrow afternoon? Everyone seems interested in these ideas, so instead of repeating myself for each house, we do it all together. Sound OK?"

They agreed and left. They had a short time to recover, then Susan and the Hufflepuffs came in and got the tour, with many of the same comments. When the questions came around to Keith's views, he repeated the offer he made earlier and they agreed. They left about an hour before eating. Keith told Hermione and Harry he was going to see Professor McGonagall and was back in about forty-five minutes, smiling and with a sheaf of parchment. Hermione asked him what it was and he said "Some research and preparation for tomorrow."

Dinner that night was a welcome relief for Harry, Kieth and Hermione from the tours. Susan decided to eat with her house and go back later to study with them. They ate large meals. Keith noticed that Ron, while still eating alone, cast surreptitious looks at Harry and Hermione. His expression was one of embarrassment and hopefulness. Keith filed that away for later. If Ron could mend fences, it would take a long time.

As the meal wound down, Professor McGonagall stood and got the students' attention. "Mr. Krukmakare has told me that there is much interest in hearing and discussing his views. After consulting with the headmaster, we are reserving the Great Hall tomorrow afternoon to hear him and discuss his thoughts. We will begin at 1:30 and will end at 4:30 at latest." The meal ended with a buzz of excitement.

Shortly after the three Gryffindors returned, Susan let herself into the accommodation. She and the other second years continued to revise their summer's work, while Keith took the sheaf of parchment and began making notes on the sheets. Then, he took fresh parchment and made up seven new sheets. When they asked about what he'd done, he said they'd have to wait for tomorrow. When curfew approached, Harry hugged Hermione and Susan, then Keith escorted them back to their common rooms, then back and to sleep.

 **-KK-**

Breakfast was enlivened by that morning's copy of _The Daily Prophet_ , and the first (hopefully not last) of Rita's exposés. The hooting and hollering at the DADA professor was scarcely reprimanded by the professors, all of whom kept shooting withering glares at the story's subject, Lockhart himself stared dumbly and almost catatonically.

Keith restrained his glee at the reaction of the school, totally justified in his opinion. As he finished his meal, he asked his lord's leave, then approached the head table. After a quiet word with the Deputy, he left, following her. Returning, he led his lord and his friends back to their quarters. As they continued to revise, he brought out the books for Monday's classes and reviewed the first few chapters of each.

The hall had a quiet tension to it, not unlike that before a big Quidditch match (according to Harry). When the food cleared, the students simply rose and waited at the sides for the presentation/discussion. The Depute vanished the tables and on one side of the hall, adjacent to the Head Table conjured bleachers enough to hold the students. Then she conjured a comfortable bar stool-like chair for Keith. On either side, four huge easels were conjured, covered for the moment, placed so that everyone would be able to see them clearly. As the students and staff took their places, Keith saw Amelia enter and sit on the bottom row of the bleachers. He gave her a smile. At 1:30, the headmaster rose and intoned, "Mr. Krukmakare,the floor is yours."

Keith began with his argument given to the Slytherins the afternoon before; that the issue needed to be considered in terms of descent, not 'blood'. He continued the same argument as before, submitting that it was talent, power and knowledge that mattered, not descent.

Unveiling seven of the easels, he continued. "What I have here are the class rankings for the last seven school years. The students are not named, only their blood status as traditionally defined are shown. Moreover, for each year, they are divided by top tenth, down to the bottom tenth. In every case, you can see that class ranks mirror the same percentage of so-called Pure, Half and New bloods. If there were some advantage to descent, wouldn't it show? Wouldn't purebloods dominate the top of each year and newbloods the bottom? They don't and that fact alone should brand the preoccupation of one's descent as the non-factor it is.

"But there is more," he declaimed, unveiling the last easel. "look at the list of current professors. Note that fewer than half of the faculty are purebloods. Note further that the headmaster, the deputy and transfigurations professor as well as the potions professor are all halfbloods.Professor Flitwick is part Goblin. So, of the five senior staff and heads of houses, only one is a pureblood. The rest of the faculty are about equally divided between purebloods and halfbloods; sadly, there are no newblood faculty. But the fact is that most of the people entrusted to teach the new generations of witches and wizards are not purebloods. This alone demolishes the argument of superiority by descent."

The time now was taken by various of the students asking questions or making arguments. Most of the time, Keith didn't even have to answer, professors or other students replied. But when the elder Flint brother asked what the new and half bloods wanted and what it meant to the British magical society.

"A fine question and it cuts to the heart of what we've discussed. A great man in the non-magical United States sums it up, though his issue was skin color: 'I have a dream that my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin but by the content of their character.'

"That is what I want for my children, when I am fortunate enough to have any; that they be judged by their knowledge and talent and power, not by their descent. That I and they can have the careers we are qualified to have and not to be denied due to our descent. That means a great change in this world, but one essential if this world is to survive."

This led to a lot more discussion/argument. They didn't solve anything, but many eyes were opened. Finally, it ended. Keith was dead on his feet. At the start of dinner, Amelia announced that the investigation was over. Then she went to the Gryffindor table patted Keith and had a very quiet word with Harry, and joined Susan. At their table, those around Keith saw his fatigue and didn't tax him more. After dinner, he went up and immediately went to bed.

 **A/N: As always, a tip of the keyboard for my Beta, Alix33, one of the absolute best.**

 **Yes, I did paraphrase a line from _Galaxy Quest_. It isn't one of his, but rest well Alan Rickman.**

 **The notation used for the chess scene is an adaptation of Forsyth-Edwards notation;** **a way to depict a chess position. Pieces in bold are black, regular type is White,** **The** _S_ **stands for an** **empty square.  
To better understand what is going on, type in 'Game of the Century chess' in any browser and you'll get the one of most famous chess games ever played; D. Byrne vs R. J. Fischer 1956. The position noted in the chapter is after White's 17** **th** **move and is probably the most famous chess position in history.  
Fischer was 13 years, seven months old when he played this game; Ron is 12 years, six months old, so very comparable in age (particularly in Ron's estimation).**

 **I actually played a game that ended like the one Keith and Ron played, without the blows(!)**

 **Anyone who wishes to call my handling of Ron bashing may do so. But I disagree. Ron is few years more immature than his age and Harry/Hermione a few years more mature, IMHO. All I'm doing is pointing this out. However H &H's relationship with him plays out, don't expect Ron and Keith to exchange birthday or Christmas greetings.**

 **Keith's quote is from the Rev. Dr. Martin Luther King's famous 'I have a dream' speech given on August 28, 1963 at the Lincoln Memorial, Washington D.C.**

 **Story recommendation:** _ **Checkmate**_ **By: boggart21 id: 11167343**

 **Once more, thanks to all of you who read my efforts. Visitors, hits, reviews, follows, favorites, C2s are my only payment. Believe me, they make me feel rich!**

 **Posted 01/31/2016  
Words 9,950**


End file.
